What if chapter 1
by lee hyoraa
Summary: Ryeowook yang sdh mencintai Yesung, namun harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun. dengan siapakah akhirnya Ryeowook bersama? #alah gak bisa buat summary.. p /chapter 2/ 3/ 4 / 5/ 6/7 update.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IF? Chapter 1**

Title: What If

Pairing: Yewook, kyuwook

Author: Lee Hyora

Cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja) — author gak rela T.T

Yesung (namja)

Kyuhyun(namja)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Warning: If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

Summary: Meskipun cinta begitu sakit. Namun aku tahu kau akan datang kepadaku jika menunggu sedikit saja. Dengan perasaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Bahkan di saat kematian datang, hanya senyummu yang ingin kulihat. Bukankah itu berarti akupun hanya milikmu?

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah yang ada di rumah itu. Mengusik seorang gadis cantik dari tidurnya. Pagi ini begitu dingin, membuatnya enggan untuk menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi sebuah mimpi buruk berhasil menyadarkannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, mencari sosok yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya, namja tampan yang ia cintai.

"dimana yesung oppa?" Gadis itupun bangkit mencari Yesung dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Perasaan gelisah datang karna matanya tak menangkap sosok Yesung. "ahh.. itu dia, kenapa tidur sofa?" Senyum terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Di sentuhnya wajah Yesung. " Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti inipun kau sangat tampan oppa….Saranghae".

"Nado… saranghae Ryeowookie…." sebuah kata cinta terlontar begitu saja dari bibir yesung yang masih menutup matanya. Apa dia sedang mengigau, pikir Ryeowook. Yesung mengenggam tangan Ryewook yang masih berada di pipinya. Hangat, itu yang ia cari. perlahan Yesung membuka matanya. Inilah yang ia sukai, terbangun dipagi hari melihat kekasihnya tersenyum manis padanya. Bukankah semua orang juga ingin seperti itu?

"oppa ireona! ini sudah siang… kenapa tidur di sofa sih?" Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya, membenahi kamar Yesung yang begitu berantakan. Membuka satu-satu jendela di kamar itu membiarkan sinar mentari masuk lebih leluasa dan menerpa wajah lelah Yesung. Ryeowook memang sengaja melakukan itu agar Yesung benar-benar bangun dan tidak tidur lagi.

"aahh… Ryeowookie, oppa masih mengantuk. Nanti saja bangunnya…" Yesung merapatkan jaketnya. Ia ingat semalam ia tertidur di sofa tanpa menggunakan sebuah selimut. Kenapa masih terasa dingin, padahal matahari dengan kejam menyorotkan sinar hangat tepat ke tubuhnya? Andai Ryeowook yang memeluknya pasti akan jauh lebih hangat.

"oppa…ayolah bangun." Kini Ryeowook mulai merengek karna tak mendapatkan respon dari Yesung yang mulai kembali ke dunia mimpi. Ryeowook mendesah lama. "aahhh… terserah oppa saja. aku tunggu di bawah untuk sarapan." Meskipun tak berhasil menyeret Yesung untuk bangun, toh Ryeowook tetap saja menyukainya. Ditatapnya lama wajah Yesung. Dia benar-benar tampan bukan? Sebelum benar-benar pergi Ryeowook mendaratkan ciuman di pipi namja itu.

Yesung melangkah menuruni anak tangga di rumahnya. Ia berdiri terpaku saat melihat punggung gadis yang ia cintai. Rambut panjangnya, dan tubuh mungilnya itu seperti memanggil Yesung untuk memelukknya. Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan tak sadar akan kehadiran Yesung. Diam-diam Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Ryeowook.

"ehmm…wangi." ujar Yesung mengangetkan Ryeowook. Ia menoleh ke belakang menadapati Yesung yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, oppa.. teh ini sangat wangi… uhmm, aku suka meminumnya setiap pagi seperti ini" Ryeowook menyesap wangi secangkir teh melati ditangannya. Yesung tertawa mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook.

"hahaha… bukan changiya, bukan teh itu yang wangi. Tapi kamu!" Yesung mengerlingkan satu matanya menggoda Ryeowook. Semburat warna merah muncul di wajah Ryeowook begitu saja. "Opaa… jangan menggodaku." Pintanya.

Yesung tersenyum menatap mata Ryeowook dalam. Mata yang sangat indah dan memancarkan kedamaian. Di eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadis mungil itu. Ryewook hanya bisa diam dalam pelukan Namja bermata sipit itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat melihat sorot mata Yesungnya. Bukan sebuah kebahagian. "Oppa..kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Bibir Ryeowook bergetar. Entah darimana awalnya, rasa sakit menjalar di hati Ryeowook.

"apa menatapmu seperti ini saja oppa tidak boleh?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada yang sedih. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat mengatakan hal itu. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yesung. Rasanya ia pun ingin menangis. Mimpi buruk yang semalam membuatnya terbangun, mungkin akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan esok hari.

"biarkanlah oppa memelukmu seperti ini, selama yang oppa mau. Hanya untuk sekali ini saja." Yesung menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di lekukan leher Ryeowook. Tak ingin membuat Ryeowook tahu betapa sakitnya dia. Namun tetap saja, bulir air mata jatuh tepat dipundak Ryeowook membuat gadis itu pun tak kuasa menahan air mata. Kini keduanya pun mengangis dalam diam. Membiarkan kesakitan menguar di sekitar mereka.

Mobil yang dibawa Yesung melaju pelan. Ia tahu seharusnya sudah membawa Ryeowook pulang ke rumahnya sejak tadi pagi. Tapi ia tak bisa membohongi hatinya yang masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Ryeowook. Di liriknya Ryeowook yang terdiam sejak masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ryeowook memilih menikmati pemandangan diluar sana tak ingin menatap Yesung saat ini, atau rasa sakit akan dirasakannya lagi. Yesung yang merasa diacuhkan menghela nafas panjang. Bayangan sebelum mereka akhirnya pergi dari rumah Yesung tergambar jelas di otaknya.

Flashback On

"Changiya… ayo bersiaplah. aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Yesung berkata lembut pada Ryeowook.

"aku tidak mau pulang oppa… aku ingin disini. bersamamu…"

"andwae… tidak bisa. kau harus pulang. Sebagai seorang namja, oppa harus menepati janji pada kyuhyun. ayolah changhiya, jangan seperti ini…" Yesung tersu membujuk Ryeowook yang tak mau pulang. Yesung tahu, sangat tahu Ryeowook tak suka dipaksa seperti itu. Tapi salah besar bagi Yesung telah menyebut nama Kyuhyun di depan Ryeowook.

"kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama dia sih oppa? aku tidak mau pulang… aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, ataupun keluargaku!" Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pertanda ia kesal. Ia berdiri lama memunggungi Yesung. Yesung menarik nafas mendekati Ryeowook. "Ryeowook-ah… jangan seperti ini. Oppa mohon…"

Sebenarnya Ryeowook tak tega mendengar Yesung, namja yang ia cintai itu memelas seperti ini. Di tolehkannya wajanya menatap Yesung. Tapi sedetik kemudain membuang wajahnya lagi. Ia masih sangat kesal sekarang. Waktu yang ia habiskan selama seminggu dengan Yesung sangatlah kurang untuknya. yesung mendekap Ryeowook lagi, agar gadis itu menurut padanya.

"oppa akan menjagamu dari jauh… percayalah." Ryeowook yang mulai luluh memutar tubuhnya. Meskipun tak sedikitpun senyum terukir diwajahnya, akhirnya Ryeowook pun mau menuruti permintaan Yesung. Hanya sekali ini lagi (?).

Flasbak Off

Walaupun akhirnya Ryeowok bersedia untuk diantar pulang, dia masih saja mendiamkan Yesung. Tidak! Dia tidak membenci Yesung. Hanya saja dia takut tidak dapt bertemu lagi dengan Yesung. Mimpi itu, begitu mengerikan. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit yang mulai terasa lagi. Dia tidak ingin menangis. Tidak untuk saat ini. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap jauh ke luar sana. Berusaha membuang rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Yesung. Namja yang telah 2 tahun ini mengisi hari-harinya.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**What If? Chapter 2**

Title: What If?

Pairing: Yewook, kyuwook

Author: Lee Hyora

Cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja) — author gak rela T.T

Yesung (namja)

Kyuhyun(namja)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Warning: If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan

Summary: Meskipun cinta begitu sakit. Namun aku tahu kau akan datang kepadaku jika menunggu sedikit saja. Dengan perasaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Bahkan di saat kematian datang, hanya senyummu yang ingin kulihat. Bukankah itu berarti akupun hanya milikmu?

* * *

niga animyeon andwae  
neo eobsin nan andwae  
na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
na apado joha  
nae mam dachyeodo joha nan

geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka

Lantunan sebuah lagu dari sebuah kafe terdengar begitu indah di telinga Ryeowook. Dia yang merasa lelah karna harus berjalan 1km jauhnya dari kampus menuju rumah merasa tersihir mendengar suara namja yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan kedua kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Lagu itu begitu menyayat hatinya dan semua pengunjung kafe sore itu. Kenapa lagu itu begitu menyedihkan? air mata dengan mudahnya mengalir dari pelupuk mata indah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih berdiri disana. Terpaku memandang namja tersebut. Seperti tak sadarkan diri, ia bertepuk tangan sebelum lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan ada yang aneh. Kenapa ia hanya mendengar kedua telapak tangannya saja yang beradu? kenapa tiba-tiba kafe berubah sunyi? Ryeowook memutar kepalanya, melirik satu-persatu pengunjung kafe, yang memasang wajah heran padanya. Pelan-pelan diarahkan kedua matanya melirik namja di hadapannya kini. Penyanyi kafe itu menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap Ryeowook sama persis dengan pengunjung kafe yang lain.

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya, pertanda ia gugup dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukan? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum kaku pada namja bermata sipit didepannya dan orang-oarang disana. Ia berjalan mundur kebelakang, dan berlari sekancang mungkin meninggalkan kafe sambil menutupi wajahnya malu. Tak disangka penyanyi kafe itu-pun ternganga melihat kelakuan Ryeowook. Ia tertawa geli dan berlari mengejar gadis berwajah tirus itu.

"hei tunggu…!" Ryeowook mempercepat larinya mengetahui ia sedang di kejar oleh si namja. "Yaaak! kenapa dia mengejarku?" Ryewook yang terus menoleh ke belakang tak memparhatikan langkahnya terjatuh karna tersandung sesuatu. "aaww….!" Ringis Ryeowook kesakitan. "sial sekali aku hari ini!"

"kau tak apa-apakan?". Namja itu membantu Ryeowook berdiri. "kenapa kau lari?" Ia memastikan bahwa Ryeowook tak luka sedikitpun.

"kau mau apa dariku?" tanya Ryeowook takut. Namja itu kembali tersenyum melihat raut muka Ryeowook yang ketakutan. Entah mengapa itu membuatnya terlihat lucu. "Yesung Imnida…" penyanyi kafe bersuara indah itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa terpaku. Menatap Yesung bingung. "Ne… Kim, Kim Ryeo-wook imnidaaa…" dengan kikuk Ryeowook membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Kau lucu sekali Ryeowook ah…" Yesung mengacak-ngacak poni Ryeowook tanpa permisi. 'Apa dia bilang Ryeowook-ah? sok kenal sekali dia' Ryeowook berkata dalam hatinya. Yesung tersenyum, ahh…gadis dihadapannya ini begitu cantik dan polos. Beruntung sekali Yesung hari ini. ^^

* * *

Ryeowook tersipu mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yesung. Kebodohannya itu membuat ia kenal dan dekat dengan Yesung yang setiap sore bekerja sebagai penyanyi kafe. Setiap pulang kuliah Ryeowook selalu menyempatkan waktu sekedar untuk mendengarkan suara Yesung dan membawakan bekal makanan buatannya. Ryeowook suka mendengarkan suara Yesung ketika bernyanyi. Ia pun menyukai tawa Yesung yang begitu khas. Ahh.. sepertinya semua yang ada pada diri Yesung ia suka.

"anyeong…Ryeowook-ah…" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Suara namja yang ia benci. "bolehkan aku duduk?" Ryeowook mendapati namja itu berdiri disampingnya, meminta persetujuan untuk duduk disampingnya. Sejak kapan ia meminta ijinku tentang apa yang harus ia lakukakan? Namja bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum padanya. Ryeowook menggeser sedikit badannya, memberikan tempat pada namja itu untuk duduk.

"bagaimana kabar Yesung….? apa kau senang selama seminggu dengannya?" kyuhyun melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin di dengarnya. Apa namja ini tidak punya hati? Ryeowook sama sekali tak ingin melihat namja itu. Ia terus memandang ke arah lain. Ia benar-benar merasa muak berada berdua saja dengannya. Ryeowook ingin sekali meninggalkan namja itu sendirin di taman itu andai saja ia tidak mengingat kata-kata Yesung oppanya. Berkali-kali Ryeowook menghela nafas kesal…

**Flasback on**

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Yesung berhnti di sebuah taman. Ditaman itulah, Yesung harus melepas Ryeowook untuk selamanya.

Ryeowook sama sekali tak bergerak. Kakinya tersa berat untuk digerakkan. Ia sama sekali tak ingin pergi dari sisi Yesung. Yesung keluar dari mobilnya juga dengan perasaan tertekan. Ia melangkah ke sisi kanan mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan Yesung yang mengajaknya keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan malas. Gadis bermata lentik itu mematung mamandang taman di depannya. Taman yang indah, dipenuhi bunga-bunga lili yang sangat cantik. Tapi… ia merasa begitu sesak.

"changiya…" Yesung menarik badan Ryeowook untuk memperhatikan kata-katanya. "dengarkan oppa, sekali ini saja."

"sejak kapan aku tak pernah menuruti kata-katamu oppa?" Ryeowook berkata dengan ketus. Yesung tersentak mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook? Sejak kapan pula gadis di depannya ini berubah begitu kasar. Yesung menduduk menatap tanah tempat ia dan Ryeowook berpijak.

"Kyuhyun…. adalah namja yang baik Ryeowook-ah." yesung menguatkan diri untuk mengakatakan kata-kata ini. "mana ada seorang namja yang membiarkan yeoja.. yang akan menjadi istrinya, bersama namja lain selama seminggu lebih… bukankah ia sangat baik?" Ia tersenyum terpaksa, menahan air mata yang hampir saja menetes lagi.

"kenapa oppa? kenapa…. kenapa kau tak berusaha mempertahankakku? apa… apa oppa suka melihatku, melihatku bersama namja lain yang tidak aku cintai…?" kata-kata yang tertahan di bibir Ryeowook selama ini meluncur begitu saja. Tangisnya pecah.

"kemarilah…." Yesung menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk di peluknya, mungkin untuk terakhir kali. Di belainya rambut panjang Ryeowook untuk menenangkan tangis gadis itu. "oppa…mencintaimu Ryeowook-ah. Opaa…oppa juga ingin kau bahagia, Tapi kebahgiaan itu mungkin datangnya bukan dariku." Ryeowook mendekap Yesung semakin dalam membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada yesung. Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan namja berhati malaikat itu.

"Bersikap baiklah padanya nanti. Belajarlah mencintainya…". Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya lekat wajah kekasihnya yang mulai hari ini tak menjadi miliknya lagi. "saranghae changiya… saranghae, Ryeo-wook-ah…" Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi namja didepannya ini, menyeka air matanya. Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook, menarik tubuh gadisnya lebih dekat lagi. Kini diantara keduanya tak ada lagi jarak. Setidaknya untuk hari ini. Yesung mencium lembut bibir Ryeowook yang juga membalas ciumannya. Ciuman keduanya semakin dalam meskipun air mata terus menetes diantar ciuman itu, seakan hal ini takkan terulang lagi. Waktu seakan berhenti, mereka tak memperdulikan sekitar mereka. Biarkanlah mereka menikmati waktu untuk bersama sebentar saja.

**Flasback off**

Ryeowook masih terisak meningat kata-kata Yesung padanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak peduli lagi jika harus menangis didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa bersalah. Tak tega ia melihat Ryeowook menangis dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Diapun bisa merasakan sakit karnanya. Dia juga mencintai gadis di depannya ini. Bahkan sebelum Ryeowook mengenal Yesung. Mengapa dia yang harus melukai hati Ryeowook? Tidak pantaskah dirinya utnuk bersama Ryewook?

Dihapusnya air mata di pipi tirus Ryeowook. "kumohon Ryeowook-ah….uljima, jangan menangis lagi. akupun tak sanggup melihatmu bersedih seperti ini… maafkan aku Ryeowook-ah." Kyuhyun ikut menangis, seperti bisa merasakan sakit yang menjalari hati Ryeowook saat ini. "maafkan aku…"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya melihat Kyuhyun. Mengapa dia juga menangis? 'Kyuhyun orang yang sangat baik changiya…dia, dia sangat mencintaimu…' ucapan Yesung terus terngiang di telinga Ryeowook. Benarkah Kyuhyun juga mencintainya? apa harus dia belajar mencitai namja didepannya ini? memikirkannya saja, Ryeowook merasakan sakit lagi.

Ryeowok menarik nafas panjang. Menyeka air mata nya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi.

Hening, hanya hening yang menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka terus diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing.

"Maafkan aku Ryeowook-ah" sekali lagi hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook membalasanya dengan anggukan kepala beberapa kali. Ryeowook berusaha tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Betapa senangnya Kyuhyun melihat senyum manis Ryeowook, meskipun ia tahu, pastilah Ryeowook terpaksa melakukannya. "maukah kau berkencan denganku Ryeowook-ah?' Kyuhyun bertanya dengan takut. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya berpikir apa ia harus menerima ajakan namja tengil disampingnya ini? apa tidak bisa ia menolaknya saja?

Dengan berat hati Ryewook akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun, calon suaminya itu. ya calon suami yang dipilihkan orang tuanya untuknya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook, membawanya pergi dari taman itu. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan hati-hati. 'Maafkan keegoisanku ini Ryeowook-ah. Maafkan aku karna terlalau menginginkanmu.' Gumam kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia juga bisa membahagiakan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah padanya. Bayangan wajah Yesung dan kata-kata nya terus berputar di ingatannya. Apa benar ia harus belajar mencintai namja ini…..?

TBC…

NB: kyaaa…apa ini? selesainya nanggung,huhu… mian dikit banget, hehe… dilanjutin besok lagi ja ya? buat reader yang sempetin waktu buat baca jangan lupa comentnya, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**What If? Chapter 3  
**

Title: What If?

Pairing: Yewook, kyuwook

Author: Lee Hyora ( Lhyoraa)

Cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja) — author gak rela T.T

Yesung (namja)

Kyuhyun(namja)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Warning: If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan. FF ini sudah pernah author post di wp author sendiri di .com

Summary: Meskipun cinta begitu sakit. Namun aku tahu kau akan datang kepadaku jika menunggu sedikit saja. Dengan perasaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Bahkan di saat kematian datang, hanya senyummu yang ingin kulihat. Bukankah itu berarti akupun hanya milikmu?

* * *

Yesung berjalan tertatih menyusuri lorong demi lorong di kafe tempatnya bekerja. Kehidupan sangat sulit dirasa olehnya. Dia sadar takkan bisa membahagiakan siapapun dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Tapi apa salah jika ia mempunyai perasaan seperti itu? Perasaan ingin melindungi. Perasaan ingin memiliki. Hatinya terasa seperti ditikam pisau tajam, perih.. Yesung mematung lama hingga ahirnya beringsut duduk di sudut lorong, membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut kakinya. Menangis sejadinya.

**flasback on**

"aku senang… akhirnya kau datang juga hyung." namja tinggi itu memutar tubuhnya ketika ia mendengra langkah kaki Yesung. Ya, itu Kyuhyun. "tak apa kan? jika aku memanggilmu hyung?" Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada namja bermata sipit yang dipanggilnya hyung itu. Yesung-pun membalasanya kaku.

"terimakasih hyung… terimakasih untuk menerima undangannku."

"kau mau apa? katakan saja terus terang…" Yesung sudah tidak sabar berada lama-lama di ruangan itu.

"aku…hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu hyung." Yesung menatap lurus kepada namja di depannya ini. Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh. "maafkan aku… karna harus memisahkanmu dengan Ryeowook. aku…aku mencintainya, bahkan sebelum kau datang."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tercekat, sepertinya ingin menangis. "saat aku tahu.. dialah jodoh yang dipilihkan Appa untukku, aku sangat bahagia hyung, kau tahu? rasanya saat itu juga aku ingin berteriak girang. Tapi detik itu juga aku merasa hancur… karna ternyata dia telah mencintaimu."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan iba. Entahlah kenapa ia merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun? Apa karna cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu. "lalu apa maumu?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung, sedetik kemudian ia bebrbisik di telinga Yesung. "aku akan merebutnya darimu hyung! dia adalah milikku! hanya milikku!"

Keduanya saling menatap tajam.

"apa kau tidak ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Tuan Kim, Appa dari Ryeowook? kau hanya seorang penyanyi kafe. Bagaimana bisa kau membahagiakan seorang Ryeowook, yang hidup berkecukupan sejak kecil. Apa kau mampu memberikan semua yang ia mau?"

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya Yesung menghajar namja berambut ikal itu, ia sangat geram sekarang. Tapi ia masih bisa menahan emosinya. "aku tahu itu… tapi aku yakin aku masih membahagiakannya!" Yesung berusaha melawan Kyuhyun semampu yang ia bisa. Mencoba mempertahankan haknya atas Ryeowook.

" jika yang kau maksud membahagiakannya disini adalah dengan memberikan cinta untuknya, asal kau tahu saja… bahkan cintaku jauh lebih besar daripadamu hyung!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja yang ada disampingnya membuat Yesung terperanjat. Tidak. Yesung tidak takut padanya. Hanya saja ia terkejut melihat bulir air mata di pipi Kyuhyun.

"aku tahu hyung…aku tahu, dia mencintaimu… aku juga tidak ingin merebutnya darimu. aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya terluka dengan memisahkannya darimu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus begini, menahan perasaanku.. menahan semua cinta yang ingin aku berikan padanya…" Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Sakit hatinya selama ini karena cintanya pada Ryeowook yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Yesung tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah pergi dari ruangan di gedung tempta Kyuhyun bekerja. Gedung yang sangat besar. Lagi-lagi Yesung merasa kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Perkataan Orangtua Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun itu benar. Dia tidak mungkin mampu membahagiakan Ryeowook. Dalam hal apapun dia akan selalu kalah. Melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintai Ryeowook, ia merasa cintanya pada gadis itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Yesung berjalan menuju pintu ruangan yang sedari tadi tertutup. Ia tak sanggup lagi berada disana lebih lama lagi. "hanya biarkan aku membuktikan padanya bahwa aku bisa membahagiakannya." Yesung berhenti melangkah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja ia dengar lagi. "aku… aku akan memberikanmu waktu bersamanya, lebih lama lagi. Setelah itu berikan ia padaku." Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi semulanya. "Seminggu… bukankah itu waktu yang cukup?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung menelan ludahnya. Seminggu? mana mungkin waktu yang begitu singkat itu cukup baginya untuk bersama Ryeowook. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya memandang langi-langit. Berpikir. Bagaimapun juga… ia akan tetap saja berpisah dari gadis yang mereka perebutkan itu. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan Ryeowook disisinya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Yesung mengangguk. " jika kau tak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu… jangan salahkan aku, jika aku mengambilnya lagi darimu! " ancam Yesung sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"maafkan aku Yesung hyung, maafkan aku Ryeowook-ah. Mianhae…". Kyuhyun tersungkur, lagi ia tak bisa menahan dirinya. Kaki-kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat itu. Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi orang jahat? kenapa dia yang harus menjadi orang ketiga diantara Ryeowook dan Yesung? Untuk pertama kalinya ia memberanikan diri merebut sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Untuk pertama kalinya juga ia berkata kasar pada orang lain. Ini bukanlah diri Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya.

**Flashback off**

* * *

Berkali-kali Ryeowook menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Dia mendengus kesal. "ahhh.. kenapa aku harus berdandan cantik di depannya! issshh…". Ryeowook mengacak-ngacak lagi tatanan rambutnya yang sudah rapi. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Haruskah ia kencan dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. " Buang-buang waktu saja." Ryeowook melempar sisir yang sedari tadi digenggmnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ryeowook-ah.. turunlah." Suara hangat Eommanya menghentikan acara marah-marahnya. "kenapa kau acak-acakan seperti itu? aigoo.. sini biar Eomma rapikan." Tangan Ny. Kim ibu dari Ryeowook itu tak kenal diam, diambilnya sisir yang tadi dilemparkan Ryeowook. Mendekati Ryeowook dan menyisir rambut panjang Ryeowook. " biarkan seperti ini eomma…" Ryeowook menghindar, ia berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan mengambil tasnya. " aku akan menunggu namja pabo itu diluar." Ryeowook langsung berlalu dari pandangan eommanya tanpa pamit. Ia tahu tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Tapi ia kecewa… Eommanya tahu bagaimana ia menyukai Yesung, tapi bagaimana bisa eommanya tetap menyutujui perjodohan yang diatur Appanya itu?

Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu Kyuhyun diluar rumah. "sekalinya mengajakku kencan, sudah terlambat. huh….!" Setelah lama menunggu, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Belum sempat Ryeowook menjalankan niatnya, sebuah mobil Hyundai NF Sonata masuk ke dalam halaman rumah Ryeowook. Ryeowook terpengarah melihat siapa yang datang dan tentu saja melihat mobil yang dikendarainya. " cih…dasar pamer!"

Dalam benaknya Ryeowook berpikir pasti lah si Cho Kyuhyun itu akan mengajaknya berkencan di restauran mewah, atau ke tempat-tempat seperti itu. Membayangkannya saja Ryeowook mulai alergi. "aku tidak mau ji-…" Belum Sempat Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya bisa terperangah melihatnya. Bukan menggenakan jas atau semacam stelan rapi seperti dalam pikiran Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan pakaian olahraga yang benar-benar diluar dugaan Ryeowook. Bahkan ia membawa bola basket ditangannya.

"mwo? apa-apaan dia itu?" ujar Ryeowook lirih. "apa kau sudah siap? maaf aku terlambat…" Kyuhyun berkata sambil memamerkan deretan giginya putih. Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun penuh selidik dari kepala hingga kaki. Bahkan ia memakai sepatu olahraga. Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkkan tangannya di depan wajah Ryeowook yang masih menatapnya shock. " halooo…Bumi pada Mars? hei,Ryeowook-ah…" suara merdu Kyuhyun menyadarkan Ryeowook dari dunia keterkejutannya.

"aku tahu aku tampan… tapi tidak usah memandangku seperti itu!" Goda Kyuhyun. Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah karnanya. "Yakk..! jangan terlalu percaya diri!" Ryeowook memukul namja tinngi itu dengan tas yang dipegangnya. "aisshh… kau itu." Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"kenapa… berpakain seperti itu?" Ryeowook menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun. "memang kenapa? apa salahnya dengan pakaianku?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

"aniya… aku hanya kaget kau mengajakku kencan dengan pakain seperti itu."

"oohh..heheh, aku ingin mengajakmu olahraga, mumpung hari ini udara sangat segar."

"kapan aku bilang aku suka olahraga?" Ryeowook mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau suka olahraga?" jawab Kyuhyun asal. Ryeowook menaikkan satu alisnya. Namja ini babo atau apa? sok tahu sekali.

"ahh..itu artinya kau salah orang, pergilah…" Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang balik memandangnya _cengo (?)_. "Yaa.. jangan begitu. Setidaknya temani aku berolahraga…" Kyuhyun memasang wajah cute-nya memohon pada Ryeowook yang mematung mendengarnya. Tak sabar menunggu Ryeowook mengucapkan sesuatu Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik paksa Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

* * *

"kenapa mengajakku kesini?" tanya Ryeowook heran. Ditatapnya gedung tua itu. Bola matanya memandang ke segala arah, meneliti setiap sudut gedung itu.

"Tentu saja untuk main basket…" Kyuhyun menjawab, tangannya menarik tangan Ryeowook mengajaknya ke lapangan basket yang ada di halaman gedung itu.

"kenapa kita maen basket sih? kapan aku bilang aku suka basket? kenapa juga kita mainnya disini…?"

"huh… kau itu cerewet sekali… apa tidak bisa kita langsung bermain saja?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya menghadapi kebawelan calon istrinya itu. Ia melemparkan bola basket yang sedari di tangannya ke arah Ryeowook. Tak disangka Ryeowook dapat dengan baik menangkapnya. Ia langsung men_-Dribble_ bola ditanganya dan berlari melewati Kyuhun. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Ryeowook dulu mengikuti club basket saat masih sekolah dulu . Ryeowook adalah seorang _Small Forward_ dengan kemampuan shooting yang baik di timnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat Ryeowook yang ternyata masih bisa bermain basket dengan sangat baik, meskipun wajahnya terlihat kesal seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Ryeowook dan menghadanganya yang hampir saja melakukan shoting. Kini keduanya bermain dalam posisi Man-to-man Defense dimana satu pemain menjaga satu pemain lainnya. Kyuhyun terus memblock Ryeowook agar gadis manis itu tidak melakukan shooting, hingga akhirnya Kyuhun berhasil mencuri bola yang di dribble oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun berlari ke arah ring yang lainnya sambil terus membwa bola ditangannya. Berkali-kali Ryeowook berhasil merebut bola dari Kyuhyun karna itulah keahliannya sebagai _Small Forward_ tapi selalu bisa di rebut kembali oleh Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melompat setinggi mungkin untuk melakukan _Black Shot_ kepada Kyuhyun yang hendak memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Meskipun bola berhasil Ryeowook lemparkan ke arah lain, namun sayang ia tidak dapat berpijak dengan baik. Satu kakinya terkilir membuat Ryeowook hampir saja terjatuh. Untuglah dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Ryeowook hampir jath ke belakang dengan memegangi pinggang Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun memegangi baju di bagian dada Kyuhyun agar tak jatuh.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam dalam posisi itu. Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan wajah cantik Ryeowook. Hati Ryeowook berdesir mendapati tatapan aneh Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah. Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari aksi senyum-senyum sendirinya itu melepaskan Ryeowook menyebakan gadis itu akhirnya benar-benar jatuh ke tanah.

"yaak! kau sengaja ya?" teriak Ryeowook nyaring. Wajahnya ditekuk karna merasakan sakit. Kyuhyun hanya melongo tak sadar ia melakukan hal itu.

"aniya…mana mungkin aku sengaja." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan ingin membantu Ryeowook berdiri tapi ditepis Ryeowook. Gadis itu memilih untuk bangun sendiri. Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Ryeowook. Kyuhyun bersimpuh di hadapan Ryeowook sambil membersihkan bagian bawah pakaian Ryeowook yang kotor. Lama kyuhyun berlutut di depan Ryeowook. Kembali ia memandangi Ryeowook dari arah bawah, ia tersenyum senang karna bisa sedekat itu dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Ryeowook yang kembali merasa dipandangi terus oleh Kyuhyun merasa risih sendiri. " jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau menakutiku…" Kyuhyun menunduk menahan tawanya melihat wajah gugup Ryeowook. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan dengan jahil mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang melihat senyum dari namja tampan itu."Tunggulah disini, aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu." Kyuhyun berlari ke luar lapangan.

Kini tinggal Ryeowook sendiri berdiri ditengah lapangan di gedung tua itu. Dulunya ia bersekolah disana. Ya, gedung itu adalah gedung lama dari sekolahnya. Ryeowook diam mengenang masa-masa sekolahnya. Ahh…sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan tempat itu?

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Ryeowook yang sedikit berpeluh, menerbangkan rambutnya yang tergerai. Angin pagi itu masih sangat dingin dan membuat Ryeowook sedikit mengigil. Entah kenapa ia seperti mencium wangi tubuh seseorang yang ia cintai. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat akan Yesung? Bola matanya berputar kesana kemari melihat sekelilingnya. Apa ini perasaannya saja? Ia memejamkan mata seolah mendengarkan suara Yesung yang memanggil namanya. ' Ryeowook-ahh…' Suara itu apa benar suara Yesung oppanya? Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan Yesung.

"Ryeowook-ah.. gwenchana?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang khawatir mendapati Ryeowook yang tengah terisak. Ia benar-benar cemas. Apa ia menyakiti Ryeowook lagi.

"gwenchana…aku, aku tak apa…" Ryeowook terbata. Kyuhyun pun lega mendengarnya, ia menyodorkan sesuatu yang ia janjikan pada Ryeowook. " buble tea?"

"Ne, bukankah kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun memberikan satu Bubble tea ditangannya untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandang aneh pada Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi namja itu bisa mengetahui apa yang ia suka. Ryeowook menerimanya dengan gamang. Apa namja ini seorang penguntit?

"ayo,duduklah…" Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan, ia membersihkan salah satu sisi bangku di sampingnya untuk di duduki Ryeowook. Tapi Ryeowook memilih duduk di sisi yang lebih jauh dari Kyuhyun. Ia masih risih jika harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ia kecewa. Ia membuang nafas pasrah mengetahui Ryeowook yang masih bersikap dingin padanya.

"kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar lagi dari bibir mungil Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tak ingat? dulu ada seorang namja yang hampir saja mati kepanasan karna dihukum di tengah lapangan itu? lalu ada seorang yeoja yang menolong namja yang pingsan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap manik mata. " yeoja itu…bukankah itu kau Ryeowook-ah? dan namja itu…itu aku." Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya mengingat- ingat kejadian di sekolahnya dulu. Kyuhyun berharap Ryeowook mengingatnya.

"aniya… aku tidak mengingatnya." Ryeowook menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendesahkan nafasnya kecewa. "aahh… aku rasa kau memang tidak mengingatnya. Tapi… aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu, karna kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mati."

"kau itu terlalu berlebihan…." sindir ryeowook.

"Tidak…aku tidak berlebihan. Karna sejak itu…aku jadi menyukaimu, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terimakasih padamu…dan mengatakan rasa sukaku. Tapi kau selalu sibuk mengikuti salah satu sunbae kita…." Kyuhyun bercerita dengan mimik sedih.

"sunbae kita? nugu?" Ryeowook memasang tampang babonya.

"kau juga tidak ingat setiap hari kau mengahabiskan waktumu untuk memandangi Donghae Hyung?aissh…jinja kau itu!"

"memang aku tidak ingat…jangan memaksaku mengingat itu semua! memori otakku memang sangat jelek…" Ryeowook berkata dengan polosnya, yang justru terlihat seperti kebodohan bagi Kyuhyun. "bahkan aku tidak ingat pernah satu sekolah denganmu…"

Kyuhyun memandangi Ryeowook takjub. Takjub akan ke-babo-an yeoja yang akan menjadi istrinya itu. Apa dia salah sudah menyukainya yeoja? Yeoja didepannya ini benar-benar…. "aissh… aku rasa kau pernah terbentur sesuatu hingga kau hilang ingatan begini!" ejek Kyuhyun sambil membentuk sebuah garis semu di keningnya.

"yaakk…jangan menghinaku terus!" Ryeowook membuang mukanya tak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Tapi Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyeringai, bukankah itu pertanda bagus. Dia yakin ingatan Ryeowook akan Yesung juga akan hilang sebentar lagi. "Hahaha…"

Ryeowook yang mendengar tawa evil Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya satu. "dasar namja aneh…" Ryeowook bergidik ngeri pada Kyuhyun. Ia memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terus tertawa sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau mau kemana?"

" tentu saja pulang! kencan kita kan sudah selseai. anyeong Kyuhyunnie…" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya dan memberrikan senyum pada Kyuhyun yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

'Apa tadi dia tersenyum padaku? apa tadi dia memanggilku Kyuhyunnie? Kyaa…senangnya!' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia sudah mulai gila rupanya? Kyuhyun meloncat-loncat senang. "RYEOWOOK-AAAHHHH… SARANGHAE!"

Ryeowook terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai tak waras itu. 'tidak usah pedulikan dia…' gumam Ryeowook. Ia memegang jantungnya… 'kenapa aku ini?' Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun di belakangnya yang masih bereforia tanpa ia tahu apa alasannya. "NAMJA ANEH!"

bagaimana jika sepertinya kau akan jatuh cinta kepadaku? aku ingin percaya bahwa senyum itu hanya untukku, hal itu mungkin tidak benar, bukan? tapi tetap saja… mungkin saja… (*)

TBC….

Nb:

(*) Salah satu lirik dari Lagu What if dari Super Junior….^^

mian baru bisa lanjutin ff ini. jangan lupa comentnya ya…gomapta, jeongmal saranghanda…^^


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Title: What If? Chapter 4 part1

Pairing: Yewook, kyuwook

Author: Lee Hyora

Cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja) — author gak rela T.T

Yesung (namja)

Kyuhyun(namja)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Warning: If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan

Summary: Meskipun cinta begitu sakit. Namun aku tahu kau akan datang kepadaku jika menunggu sedikit saja. Dengan perasaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Bahkan di saat kematian datang, hanya senyummu yang ingin kulihat. Bukankah itu berarti akupun hanya milikmu?

* * *

Malam ini udara begitu dingin. Sudah hampir se-jam namja bermata sipit itu berusaha memejamkan mata, namun selalu gagal. Meskipun akhirnya dia dapat tertidur saat pagi mulai menjelang. Ia tak dapat tidur dengan tenang, perasaan gelisahnya terbawa hingga ke alam mimpi. Tubuhnya terus berguling ke kenan dan ke kiri. Ia menarik selimut untuk meenutupi tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

"Changiya…. kau sedang apa?"

"Alu sedang membuatkanmu kimchi untukmu oppa…." yeoja itu begitu semngat menyiapkan bahan-bahan kimchi.

namja yang sedari tadi bingung memperhatikannya mondar-mandir.

"sudahlah Ryeowook-ah… buat apa juga kau membuatkannya untuk oppa?"

"kenapa oppa bilang begitu sih?" Ryeowook berkacak pinggang mendengar penuturan Yesung. "oppa hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, oppa kan bisa masak sendiri…" Yesung meyakinkan Ryeowook agar yeoja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"andwae…aku akan tetap membutkannya untukmu… lagipula aku tidak percaya oppa akan masak sendri. Paling juga oppa akan beli makan-makanan yang tidak jelas di luar sana. Dan aku tidak mau oppa sakit karna itu…." Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang begitu cerewet tanpa berkedip. Akan seperti inikah jika mereka sudah menikah nanti? "sudahlah oppa duduk saja disini, ne…?" Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung ke arah kursi meja makan, memintanya untuk duduk.

Hati Yesung terasa nyeri mendapat perhatian dari Ryeowook. Ahh…dia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Ryeowook bukan?

"kenapa kau membuatkan oppa kimchi… kenapa bukan _Dak Gang Jung_ saja, yang jelas-jelas makanan kesukaan oppa?" Tanya Yesung sambil membuka buku resep-resp masakan yang di miliki Ryeowook. " Atau _bibimbap_… oppa akan dengan senang hari memakan makanan kesukaanmu…"

"ani…lebih baik kimchi saja, kan bisa disimpan selama lima hari di lemari pendingin…" Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Yesung tanpa menoleh. "kau ingin oppa muntah-muntah karna setiap hari makan kimchi?" Mata sipit Yesung membulat membayangkan setiap hari akanmakan makanan yang sama.

"ck… mana ada yang seperti itu?"

Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Meskipun dia memang menyukai kimchi, tapi memakan makanan fermentasi seperti itu membuatnya bergidik. Yesung menopangkan kepalanya, diam-diam memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong sawi putih. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat cantik saat sedang fokus terhadap sesuatu.

Tak tega juga Yesung membiarkan Ryeowook harus membuat kimchi seorang diri. Ia bangun dari duduknya membantu Ryeowook mengaduk campuran bumbu yang ditaburkan pada sawi putih dan sayuran lainnya itu. Keduanya bergantian mencicipi rasa kimchi itu.

"cobalah ini oppa…" Ryeowook menyuapi satu suapan besar kimchi pada Yesung. Yesung menjulukan lidah karna merasakan rasa asam dari kimchi buatan Ryeowook.

"haha…wajahmu lucu oppa…kkk," Ryeowook terkikik melihat wajah tampan yesung berubah lucu. "apa terlalu asam?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. "sini oppa suapin…buka mulutmu,aaa…" Yesung menyuapi satu suapan yang tak kalah besarnya. Ryeowook-pun memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan Yesung tadi. Ia mengecap-ngecapkan lidahanya, matanya semakin menyipit.

"bubuk cabai-nya aku tambah saja…" Ryeowook mengambil sisa bumbu yang diapakinya tadi tapi Yesung mencegahnya. "Yaa…jangan, nanti rasanya semakin aneh." Yesung menutupi wadah kimchi itu dengan jari-jari kecilnya membuat bibir Ryeowook mengerucut. Ryeowook merasa gagal membuat kimchi. "sudah biarkan seperti ini saja…tidak apa, oppa akan tetap memakannya…" Yesung menghibur Ryeowook mengelus pipi yeoja itu. Yesung memasukkan wadah kimchi itu ke dalam lemari pendingin untuk didiamkan selama semalam.

"Sudahlah changiya jangan cemberut seperti itu.. kimchi kan memang rasanya asam…" Yesung mendekati Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam. "tapi itu rasanya aneh…" mimik muka Ryeowook terlihat sedih.

"hahahah…. biarkan saja rasanya aneh, yang pentingkan kau membuatnya dengan rasa cinta." Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook lama, menenangkan Yeoja-nya yang sering sedih jika masakannnya gagal. Ia masih terus memikirkannya… bukankah ia pintar sekali masak. Kenapa membuat kimchi saja tidak bisa? apalgi masakan itu khusus dibuatnya untuk Yesung, namja yang ia cintai.

Yesung yang tahu isi hati Ryeowook menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Ryeowook. Sebelumnya ia mengecup ubun-ubun Ryeowook lama. Ia merasa senang Ryeowook memperhatikannya seperti itu.

"oppa janji akan memakannya setiap hari, pagi, siang hingga pagi lagi, jadi jangan sedih lagi…araseo?" Ryeowook mengangguk senang. Yesung mentap lembut wajah Ryeowook. Ia terkikik ketika melihat sisa bumbu kimchi disudut bibir Ryeowook dan membersihkannya. "kau itu… kenapa jorok sekali."

"apa?" Ryeowook memegangi bagian bawah bibirnya yang tadi di sentuh Yesung. Yesung menelan ludah melihat wajah cantik Ryeowook yang sedekat itu dengannya. Bibir mungil Ryeowook itu, bagaimana rasanya? Ahhh…kenapa ia begitu ingin menyentuh bibir Ryeowook? Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. Yesung tak adapat lagi menahan dirinya. Ryeowook juga sepertinya tak memberontak.

Tapi mengapa,semakin dekat ia dengan Ryeowook, pandangannya semakin kabur. Diliriknya mata Ryeowook yang basah. Apa ia menangis? "oppa….." Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Seketika itu juga Yesungpun menitikkan air mata. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat tangan Ryeowook yang terlihat semakin kabur di matanya. Kenapa bayangan yeoja itu semakin jauh?

"Ryeowook ah… gajima, jangan pergi Ryeowook ah…" Yesung tercekat.

—–

"Ryeowook-ah…. RYEOWOOK-AAAHHH….!" Yesung berteriak memanggil nama Ryeowook. Ia terbangun dari mimpi dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi peluhdan nafasnya yang tersengal. Yesung kemblai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Membenamkan wajah sedihanya pada bantal yang dipegangnya. "Ryeowook-ahh… bogoshipo…." ia terisak, menahan rasa sakit dan rindu yang sudah ia rasakan pada yeojanya itu.

Tidak bisakah aku memutar waktu? aku..aku tak ingin kau bersama yang lain. Aku tak sanggup tanpamu Ryeowook-ah. Kembalilah… aku akan menunggu.

karna sepertinya kau akan datang kepadaku jika aku menunggu sebentar saja… dengan harapan ini, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu. comeback to me… ! (*)

* * *

Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran satu persatu. Musim semi ini akan segera berlalu. Musim semi yang begitu disukai oleh Ryeowook. Langit menjadi begitu cantik ketika bunga-bunga itu tumbuh, seolah langit pun berwarna merah muda. Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu? Ia memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan di tiup angin dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Matanya tak lepas menatap pohon-pohon sakura. Dia ingin menikmati pemandangan ini, melihat bunga-bunga sakura, sebelum akhirnya hilang satu persatu dari tangkainya. Disaat seperti ini dia berharap seseorang yang dicintainya menemaninya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat pikirannya melayang jauh. Meskipun dirinya berada disana tapi jiwanya tak berada didalam tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yesung. Apa dia baik-baik saja? pikiran-pikiran seperti itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Apa saja! Temukanlah sesuatu yang membuatmu tak mengingatnya Ryeowook-ah!" perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya. Ryeowook terduduk lemas di kursi meja rias di kamarnya. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja itu, menjernihkan otaknya yang sudah mulai kusut. Kenapa Yesung tak bisa berhenti berputar di kepalanya. Ini semua membuatnya benar-benar gila. Ia meraih foto Yesung yang terpajang disana. Kenapa masih ada foto ini? Kenapa kau begitu tampan oppa...

Tangan Ryeowook mulai gatal, ia menjelajahi wajah Yesung walau hanya bisa melalui sebuah foto. Mata sipitnya, Hidung mancungnya, senyum manisnya...

"Bogoshipo oppa..." Ia mendekap bingkai foto itu di dadanya, seolah sedang memeluk Yesung-nya.

"sudah jam berapa sekarang? bukankah ini waktunya Yesung oppa makan siang? apa dia sudah makan?" Ryeowook berpikir lama.

"aku akan membuatkan bekal untuknya...tidak peduli dia mau menemuiku apa tidak! tidak peduli dia mau memakannya apa tidak!' Ryeowook segera berlari kerah dapur. Niatnya sudah bulat, dia ingin menemui Yesung. Bagiamanapun caranya...

* * *

"Anyeong haseyo..." Ryeowook membungkukkan diri pada seorang wanita muda, seorang pelayan yang di di cafe tempat Yesung bekerja. "Unnie...apa masih mengingatku." Ryeowook tersenyum ramah padanya.

Pelayan itu mengamati wajah Ryeowook, mengingat-ingat apakah ia mengenal yeoja manis didepannya ini. "ah...kau Ryeowook-si kan? lama tak bertemu denganmu...apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ryeowook mengedarkan matanya, memperhatikan setiap sudut cafe itu, mencari Yesung. "apa...aku bisa bertemu dengan Yesung oppa, apa dia ada?" tanya Ryeowook ragu karna tak menangkap sosok Yesung langsung dengan matanya. Bukannkah biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini dia selalu berada di atas panggung di depan cafe, menghibur tamu-tamu disana. Tapi..kenapa sekarang tidak ada?

"Kau mencari Yesung...uhmm, dia tidak ada..." Pelayan itu berkali-kali menoleh kebelakang, berkata dengan gugup. "dia..dia, sedang ke luar."

"Benarkah..." Ryeowook menatap mata pelayan itu mencari suatu kebohongan. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya. "apa perginya lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Apa kau mau menunggunya? Tapi mianhae...aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak hari ini..." Hanya dengan melihat bahasa tubuh pelayan itu, Ryeowook tahu kalau sebenarnya ia tak ingin Ryeowook berlama-lama disana.

"Uuhmm..lebih baik aku pergi saja. Tapi bisakah kau memberikan ini padanaya jika ia datang nanti." Ryeowook menyerahkan kotak bekal untuk Yesung yang sudah dibuat khusus olehnya. Ia menarik nafas kecewa, sekali lagi mengamati cafe tersebut, berharap Yesung ada disana. "Ne...akan aku sampaikan padanya..." ujar pelayan itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

Dengan berat hati Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki keluar dari cafe itu. Sepasang matu sayu terus memperhatikan kepergiannya. Perlahan hatinya sakit memandang tubuh Ryeowook yang lama-lama menjauh. Namja itu ingin sekali memanggil nama Ryeowook, memeluknya. Bukankah kau juga merindukannya? Tapi dia harus kuat, bukankah ini pilihannya?

"oppa..." sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa membohonginya, dia sepertinya ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." tambah yeoja itu, pelayan yang baru saja bertemu dengan Ryeowook tadi. Ia memberikan titipan Ryeowook padanya.

"Gwenchana...aku sangat sibuk. Jika besok dia datang lagi, katakan saja aku pergi untuk waktu yang lama." Namja itu pergi meninggalkan pelayan tadi yang menatapnya heran.

"sibuk...? memang Yesung opaa sibuk apa?" pelayan itu bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menjulurkan kepala ke arah luar cafe, memsatikan Ryeowook sudah pergi jauh.

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan tak tentu arah. Kaki-kakinya terasa begitu berat untuk dilangkahkan. Sesekali ia berhenti mematung di tepian jalan, berharap seseorang memanggilnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu, apa Yesung tak merindukannya? Diacuhkan seperti Yesung sungguh menyakitkan. Ryeowook kembali melangkah menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tak tahu kemana kaki-kakinya akan membawanya pergi.

Lama Ryeowook berjalan dalam kesedihan dihatinya. Ia tak ingin menangis. Tapi menahanannya ternyata tak semudah menarik nadas panjang untuk menetralisir perasaannya yang kacau. Tapi semakin ia berusaha menahan semuanya ia semkain terisak. Apa salahnya pada Yesung sampai Yesung melakukan ini padanya. Tidakakah namja itu tahu bagaimana Ryeowook merindukannya. Merindukan suaranya.

"Jangan menangis di tengah jalan seperti ini Ryeowook-ah. itu sangat memalukan..." Ia menyeka sendiri air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Ditegakkan kepalanya agar air mata tak kembali jatuh. Namun betapa kagetnya Ryeowook saat menemukan dirinya berdiri tepat di sebuah rumah yang ia rindukan juga. Tidak, dia tidak ingin kesini. Kenapa ia bisa berada disana? Apa hatinya yang menuntutnya kesini?

Dengan penuh keraguan Ryeowook memasuki perkarangan rumah itu. Hatinya berdebar kuat. Air mata tak dapat dibendungnya lagi saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak tahu. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengetuk pintu itu.

"Oppa... Ye...Yesung oppa. Apa kau ada di dalam? ini aku Ryeowook..." lirihnya.

"Oppaa...buka pintunya, Ini aku... oppa... Biarkan aku masuk. Oppa..." Ryeowook terdiam menunggu sebuah jawaban dari panggilannya menunggu seseorang keluar dan membuka pintu itu untuknya. "Oppa aku ingin bertemu...sebentar saja oppa. Biarkan aku memelukmu lagi..."

Meskipun tahu apa yang dilakukan adalah hal yang sia-sia. Meskipun tahu Yesung tak mungkin ada disana. Ryeowook tetap mengetuk pintu itu. Bahkan ia tak tahu ia sudah berapa lama berdiri disana terus memanggil nama namja yang sangat ia rindukan. "Oppa...apa kau marah? kenapa tidak mau bertemu denganku. Sekali saja oppa..."

Ryeowook kembali terisak. Tangisnya pecah. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama Yesung. Ryeowook memejamkan mata dan meremas pakainnya keras. Kenapa ia masih terus bersikap bodoh seperti itu?

"Sadarlah Ryeowook-ah dia tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu... jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jalan apa sebaiknya dia pergi saja. Tapi dia tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Ketika Ryeowook hendak melangkahkan kaki pergi dari rumah Yesung, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan lebatnya membuat Ryeowook tersenyum miris.

"Lihatlah Ryeowook-ah...bahkan hujan memaksamu untuk tetap disinikan? bahkan hujan menahanmu untuk tak pergi. Baiklah aku akan menunggunya..." Sekali lagi Ryeowook berkata pada dirinya sendiri, menguatkan diri. Ryeowook merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya agar tak terkena air hujan yang turun. Ia mendekap dirinya sendiri, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan. "oppa..cepatlah datang, ne..."

TBC ke What if chapter 4 part 2

Nb:

(*) Super Junior song (What if)


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Title: What If? Chapter 4 part 2

Pairing: Yewook, kyuwook

Author: Lee Hyora

Cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja) — author gak rela T.T

Yesung (namja)

Kyuhyun(namja)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Warning: If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan

Summary: Meskipun cinta begitu sakit. Namun aku tahu kau akan datang kepadaku jika menunggu sedikit saja. Dengan perasaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Bahkan di saat kematian datang, hanya senyummu yang ingin kulihat. Bukankah itu berarti akupun hanya milikmu?

* * *

Ryeowook tersenyum menatap langit dan hujan. Matanya terus memandang ke arah luar berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya datang dan memeluknya. Hujan ini membawa Ryeowook kembali ke masa lalu, memutar semua kenangannya bersama Yesung yang masih jelas diingatnya.

**Flashback on**

Ryeowook terus tersenyum, matanya tak lepas menatap Yesung yang bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu di dalam sana. Ia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam cafe itu, jika saja tidak mengingat larangan Yesung untuk tidak datang menemuinya di malam hari. Ryeowook bertepuk tangan sendiri ketika Yesung menyelesaikan lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Semua pengunjung kafe berteriak riuh rendah memuji suara Yesung yang begitu manis diteinga mereka. Yesung berkali-kali tersenyum sambil membungkukkan diri mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua yang telah setia mendengarkan ia bernyanyi. Tak tahukah kau Yesung, diluar sana ada seorang yeoja yang jauh lebih setia menunggumu.

Ryeowook berdiri di sebuah lorong sempit yang hanya diterangi lampu temaram. Ia menunggu hingga sosok Yesung keluar dari kafe.

"Oppa...!" Teriaknya kencang ketika mendapati Yesung berjalan ke arah yang berlainan dari tempatnya berdiri. Yesung menghentikkan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya. Ia tergelak saat mengetahui itu benar-benar suara dari Ryeowook.

"changiya...apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini?" Yesung memandanginya cemas sekaligus marah karna lagi-lagi Ryeowook melanggar aturan yang sudah ditetapkannya. "Oppa sudah bilangkan...jangan menemui oppa malam-malam. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, hah?"

"aku merindukanmu oppa...aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi." Rengek Ryeowook manja agar Yesung tak memarahinya. "apa aku tak boleh melihatmu...?"

"Bertemu besok kan bisa changiya...ayo pulang oppa akan mengantarmu." Yesung menggandeng tangan yeoja yang kini menekuk wajahnya.

"andwae...aku belum mau pulang. Aku ingin bersamamu oppa...sebentar saja, jebal." Ryeowook mengatupkan tangan memohon pada Yesung.

"ahh...kau ini manja sekali." Yesung mengacak-ngacak rambut rapi Ryeowook. Yesung paling tak bisa menolak permintaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mem-pout-kan bibirnya sambil membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang dirusak Yesung. Ia kesal tapi juga senang. "oppa...peluk. malam ini dingin sekali..." pintanya manja.

Yesung mengamati Ryeowook dengan seksama sebelum ia menuruti permintaan Ryeowook. "Yaaa...kenapa kau tidak memakai mantelmu di malam sedingin ini. Kau bisa sakit nanti..." Yesung menarik tubuh Ryewook ke dalam tubuhnya, membungkus tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan mantel panjang yang juga dipakainya. "apa masih dingin?"

"masih oppa..." Ryeowook menggngukan kepalanya membuat Yesung semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada yeoja itu. Keduanya tersenyum. Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh tegap Yesung. Tak ingin melepaskannya.

"oppa...apa kau lelah?" tanya Ryeowook saat merasakan nafas berat Yesung dilehernya.

"euhm...oppa lelah sekali." Yesung memejamkan mata mencoba mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Ryeowook.

"bersandarlah padaku..."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya mendengar perkataan Ryeowook tadi. Ditatapnya mata Ryeowook lama, ia meraskan keteduhan di dalamnya. Yesung memenangi tengkuk Ryeowook, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ryeowook. Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook. Lalu menjelajahi setiap inchi wajah kekasihnya itu dengan hidungnya, dan mencium pipinya lama dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ryeowook. "Saranghae changiya..." bisiknya pelan.

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah. Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya Yesung mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Tapi tetap saja ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya melompat-lompat seperti sekarang ini. " nado saranghae oppa..." tangannya membelai lembut pipi namja dihadapannya itu.

Yesung kembali berseri, seperti mendapatkan tenaga baru, ia manjadi bersemangat lagi. "Ayo pulang..ini sudah malam." Ajaknya.  
Ia melepaskan mantel yang dipakainya, dan membalut tubuh Ryeowook dengan mantel itu.

"kenapa dilepas, oppa pakai apa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"kau lebih membutuhkannya changiya... tubuh oppa sudah panas setelah memeluk mu tadi." Ia tersenyum menggoda Ryeowook.  
Yesung juga melapaskan sarung tangannya dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook. " pakailah ini juga..."

"oppa...kau akan kedinginan nanti." Ryeowook menggeleng tak mau menerimanya.

"baiklah...begini saja." Yesung memasang satu sarung tangan di tangan kirinya, dan satunya lagi ditangan kanan Ryeowook. Yesung menggengam tangan Ryeowook yang tak terbungkus dengan sarung tangan dan memasukkan tangan keduanya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Kini keduanya berjalan dengan saling merapatkan tubuh setiap kali tubuh mereka diterpa dinginnya anginm malam. Cuaca memang sangat dingin malam ini.

"oppa...tidak bisakah kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang?" tanya Ryewoook saat keduanya menyusuri jalanana kota Seoul yang ramai. Kota seoul sanagt indah, bahkan di malam hari sekalipun. Lampu-lampu kota di malam hari berkelap-kelip penuh warna. Memanjakan setiap mata yang melihatnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana changi?"

"Kemana saja...asal bersama oppa." Yesung menarik tangannya keluar dari saku mantel, merangkul tubuh Ryeowook dan mengecup keningnya lama. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menikmati malam ini. Bercanda dan tertawa tentang ini dan itu, seperti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Seperti tidak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka berdua. ^^

**Flasback off**

Seseorang menatap Ryeowook penuh khawatir, hatinya pilu melihat yeoja itu yang masih saja menantinya. Ia memegang kuat-kuat pagar rumahnya sendiri, agar tak berlari masuk dan memeluk yeoja itu. Ia lebih memilih tubuhnya basah karna hujan daripada mendekati yeoja yang dicintainya itu. "Ryeowook-ah...oppa mohon pergilah, Jangan seperti ini."

Didalam sana Ryeowook tetap bertahan, berteduh di teras rumah Yesung dari hujan. "oppa...kau ke..ma..na?" Bibir Ryeowook seakan kaku karna dingin yang yang dirasakannya. Sebagian tubuhnya bahkan sudah basah. Ia mengigil kedinginan. Kedua lututnya tak dapat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, kakinya lemas. Ryeowook memegangi tembok rumah Yesung agar tak terjatuh.

Sungguh Yesung tak tega melihat keadaan Ryeowook saat itu. Tapi egonya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia lebih memilih berdiri disana, dibawah hujan yang menyamarkan air mata yang terus saja menetes.

"Apa kau masih akan tetap diam disana Yesung-si? Apa kau tega melihat yeoja yang kau cintai menderita seperti itu?" Batin Yesung.

Akal sehat dan hatinya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Disatu sisi, ia ingin supaya Ryeowook tak bergantung lagi padanya. Di sisi yang lain ia tak tahan melihat Ryeowook seperti itu.

"ohh...ayolah Yesung, kau tahu dia membutuhkanmu sekarang, jangan jadi pengecut!" Yesung memaksa kakinya melangkah. Tapi terlambat. Disaat Yesung sudah membulatkan tekat untuk menghampiri Ryeowook, ia menangkap sosok seorang namja berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya di sudut matanya. Namja itu hanya melindungi diri dari hujan dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mendekati Ryeowook.

Suara percikan air yang ditimbulkan karna langkah seseorang menyadarkan Ryeowook bahwa ia tak sendiri. Ia mendongakkan kepala berharap itu adalah Yesung. Ia tak menyangka bahwa namja itu adalah namja yang tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. "Kyu-hyun...? kau..sedang apa disini?"

Tanpa banyak kata Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "pulanglah denganku..."

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Dia belum ingin pulang sebelum bertemu dengan Yesung. Meskipun tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Ryeowook mengintip ke dalam rumah Yesung melalui jendela. Apa memastikan Yesung memang tidak berada disana? Tidak. Sebenenrnya ia hanya memastikan diri bahwa yang dilakukannya sejak tadi adalah lagi ia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depannya tanpa suara. Apa ia harus menerima ajakannya untuk pulang?

Akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Namja itu melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya untuk menutupi kepala Ryeowook dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil yang ia parkirkan tak jauh darisana.

Ryeowook memasuki mobil Kyuhyun dengan bimbang. Ia merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Apa Yesung oppa datang? pikirnya. Ia berharap. Tapi itu tak mungkin kan?

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil itu, dan berlari ke pintu mobil yang satunya lagi dengan setengah berlari menghindari hujan. Kyuhyun mematikan AC mobil karna takut itu akan membuat Ryeowook semakin kedinginan. Ia mendekap tubuh Ryeowook lama untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Aneh, yeoja itu tak menolaknya. Ryeowook sudah terlalu lelah sehingga tak dapat lagi memikirkan hal yang lainnya. "Tidurlah Ryeowook-ah..." Kyuhyun membelai rambut basah Ryeowook yang dibalas anggukan.

Ditempat lain Yesung menatap mereka dengan nanar. Kenapa melihatnya ia merasakan lega sekaligus tak rela?

Melihat Ryeowook berada dalam dekapa Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa ingin marah, pada siapa ia juga tidak tahu. Itu bukan salah Ryeowook atau Kyuhyun. Itu salahnya membiarkan yeoja itu pergi dengan namja lain.

Tanpa bisa dikendalikan tubuh Yesung bergerak diluar perintahnya. Ia berjalan dengan setengah berlari mendekati mobil Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mendapatkan Ryeowook lagi. Namun sayang mobil Kyuhyun perlahan meninggalkan Yesung disana. Tanpa Yesung sadari ia berlari mengejar mobil Kyuhyun yang melaju cepat. Seberapa cepatnya kau berlari kau takkan bisa menyamakan dirimu dengan mobil itu kan?

Kenyataan itu tak membuatnya berhenti berlari, ia tahu ia terlambat. Tapi dalam hatinya ia berharap, berharap ia masih memiliki kesempatan itu.

"Ryeowook-ah... tunggu. Ini oppa..! Ryeowook-ah..." Ia berteiak memanggil nama Ryeowook. Tapi hujan meredupkan suaranya.

"Ryeowook-ah...!" Yesung mengencangkan larinya tak peduli dengan air hujan yang menerpa wajah dan tubuhny. "Ryeowook-ah..oppa mohon. Berhentilah..."

Dari dalam mobil, Kyuhyun melihat bayangan Yesung yang berlari mengejar mobilnya dari sebuah kaca. Ia melirik kearah Ryeowook yang perlahan tertidur disampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat tak tenang, bibir kecilnya masih mengumamkan nama Yesung. Menyadari betap Yesung masih begitu berarti di hati Ryeowook membuatnya sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun menggertakkan rahang dan menginjak keras pedal gas mobilnya. Ia memacu mobilnya kencang tak ingin membuat Ryeowook bangun karna mendengar suara Yesung.

"Ryeowook-ah!" Yesung masih terus mengejar Ryeowook tanpa henti, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh karna jalanan yang licin. Kyuhyun menutup mata and telinga seolah tak mengetahui Yesung yang memanggil-manggil nama Ryeowook terjatuh diluar sana. Ia semakin memacu mobilnya kencang, kini benar-benar membawa Ryeowook pergi jauh dari Yesung. Tak peduli jika ia terlihat jahat. Baginya Ryeowook adalah miliknya.

Yesung memaki dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja jalan yang tak bersalah yang telah membuatnya terjatuh dan kehilangan Ryeowook. "sial! jalanan bodoh..." umpatnya.

Dipaksakan kedua mata sipitnya untuk tetap memadang kepergian Ryeowook walau dengan hati yang perih. Air mata benar-benar mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah begitu bodoh melepaskan Ryeowook. Emosiny meledak dan dipukulnya jalanan beraspal itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

Yesung berdiri mematung di tengah jalan menatap ke arah dimana mobil Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik hujan. Membiarkan orang-orang yang lalu lalang mengetahui kebodohannya. "Ryeowook-ah...mianhae." isaknya sedih.

Namja itu tak bisa menahan sakit di hatinya. Tapi ia sadar itu semua adalah kesalahannya. Semua adalah salahnya. Semua ini karna ia terlalu lemah. Lebih memilih menjadi seorang pengecut yang bahkan tak bisa mempertahankan apa yang sehararusnya menjadi miliknya. Ia memang tak pantas untuk Ryeowook pikirnya. Apa ia benar-benar harus melepaskan yeoja yang dicintainya. "Ryeowook-ah.." Ia memejamkan mata meneteskan bulir air mata terakhir yang masih tertahan dimatanya." oppa mohon, berhentilah mencintaiku lagi..."

I always act strong,  
but i'm a cowardly man who didn't have the confidence to protect you forever and left

Don't love someone like me again  
don't make someone to miss again  
one who looks at only you and needs only you  
meet someone who loves you so much that they can't go a day without you.. Please (*)

TBC...

NB;

(*) Super Junior song "Let's not"


	6. Chapter 5

Title: What If?

Pairing: Yewook, kyuwook

Author: Lee Hyora

Cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja) — author gak rela T.T

Yesung (namja)

Kyuhyun(namja)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Warning: If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan

Summary: Meskipun cinta begitu sakit. Namun aku tahu kau akan datang kepadaku jika menunggu sedikit saja. Dengan perasaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Bahkan di saat kematian datang, hanya senyummu yang ingin kulihat. Bukankah itu berarti akupun hanya milikmu?

* * *

Seorang penyanyi cafe bersura barithon berdiri di atas panggung di dalam cafe itu, menghibur semua tamu yang datang malam itu. Bait demi bait lagu tersebut seperti menggambarkan apa yang yang tengah dirasakannya. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal karna tak mampu mempertahankan cintanya.

Even though I know I can't do anything

I can only think of you

If I close my two eyes, Or open them again

I can only think of one person (*)

Semua mata terfokus padanya yang bernyanyi penuh penghayatan, seolah bisa merasakan pesan yang tersimpan dari lagu itu. Dentingan piano menambah kesan haru membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya berkaca-kaca. Tak terkecuali dengan seorang namja beramput ikal kecoklatan yang terus memandang lurus penyanyi kafe tersebut. Ia tahu pada siapa lagu itu tertuju. Tentu saja lagu itu dipersembahkan untuk yeoja yang menjadi calon istrinya itu, Kim Ryeowook.

Namja bernama Yesung yang kini menjadi perhatian banyak orang itu masih saja mencintai dan mengingat Ryeowook. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun pun dapat memahami perasaan Yesung yang tersakiti karna keegoisannya yang ingin memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya. Tapi ia takkan pernah mundur untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pada yeoja itu.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menyerah dan berhenti memikirkan Ryeowook. Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada menyiksa dirinya sendiri?

Semua tamu berdiri bertepuk tangan pada Yesung, yang lagi-lagi selalu bisa menghibur mereka dengan suara merdunya yang khas itu. Yesung adalah penyanyi kebanggan di kafe tersebut. Yesung menunduk untuk kesekian kalinya pada mereka yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu melihat penampilanya malam itu. Ia tersenyum namun di dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit karna menahan air mata yang hampir saja jatuh setiap menyanyikan lagu untuk yeoja yang harus ia relakan pergi dengan namja lain.

Yesung tahu, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi tak lepas menatapnya tajam. Namja yang telah merebut yeoja yang dicintainya sepenuh hati itu. Ia pun balik menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"mau apalagi dia?" gumamYesung.

Yesung segera turun dari panggung dan berlalu dari hadapan tamu yang masih bertepuk tangan memujinya dan juga dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin menggubris namja yang membuat hidupnya berantakan itu. Yesung berjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruanga khusus yang disediakan pemilik cefe agar Yesung bisa sebagai tempat untuknya. Tak disangka Kyuhyun mengikutinya sampai kesana. "aissh...dia itu mau apa sih?" gerutu Yesung. "mau bilang dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Ryeowook? mau pamer? atau apa?"

"Hyung..." Panggil Kyuhyun masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam ruangan bernuansakan kelam itu. Matanya sibuk mengamati setiap sudut ruangan itu. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada sebuah sofa, lemari dan kulkas kecil.

"mau apa kau?" Yesung memandang tak suka pada Kyuhun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan penjelajahannya akan ruangan itu dan balik menatap Yesung. "aku datang cuma ingin mengunjungimu." Senyum evil terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun semakin menambah kekesalan Yesung. "aku ingin berbincang sebentar denganmu, hyung...sepertinya itu menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu...pergilah." Yesung menunjuk pintu yang terbuka, mengusir Kyuhyun pergi darisana.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak menanggapi perkataan Yesung dengan serius. Ia malah mendudukkan dirinya di satu-satunya sofa yang ada disana. "tapi kenapa kau selalu punya waktu untuk mengikuti kemana saja Ryeowook pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

Namja yang berdiri di depannya itu menautkan kedua alisnya sepertinya heran, bagaimana dia tahu bahwa Yesung sering mengikuti Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini.

"bukan urusanmu...!" Yesung masih berdiri di depan pintu, kali ini keinginannya untuk menendang Kyuhyun tak bisa ditahannya.

"Setelah kau membiarkan dia menderita menunggumu yang tak juga datang, apa kau pikir dia masih mau memikirkanmu?" Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedalam mata Yesung. "berhentilah hyung... berhenti memikirkannya, berhentilah memberikan harapan padanya." tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung tak mampu berkata apa-apa untuk membalas Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, Ryeowook sudah begitu menderita karnanya. Tapi dia sudah berjanji bukan pada Ryeowook untuk menjaganya, walau hanya dari jauh.

"aku tidak mau, aku sudah berjanji padanya."

"janji...?apa itu masih penting? sudah ada aku disampingnya hyung..." Kyuhyun menanggapi santai jawaban dari yesung. "sudahlah..semua yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia... itu hanya akan menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Yesung, bukan untuk menengakannya. Tapi untuk menyadarkan siapa dia sekarang diantara Ryeowook dan dirinya, yang langsung ditepis oleh Yesung.

"apa kau takut aku merebutnya lagi Cho Kyuhyun?" Ujar Yesung tak gentar. Ia melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya karna gerah menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"apa yang harus aku takutkan? bahkan di matanya sekarang hanya ada aku..."

"kalau begitu kenapa kau sampai repot-repot datang menemuiku, apa hanya untuk memperingatkan ku tentang hal itu? itu artinya kau takut!' tantang Yesung.

"hyung...sampai sekarang apa kau tidak sadar juga. Kau lah yang melepaskannya! kau lah yang merelakannya! jadi jangan salahkan aku." Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya. Kenapa lidahnya bisa setajam itu sekarang? Ryeowook benar-benar telah merubahnya menjadi sesoorang yang membuat dirinya sendiri takut.

"..." Yesung benar-benar kalah telak tak sanggup melawan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung...kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya. Kau tak perlu memusingkan janji mu pada Ryeowook. Apapun itu." Kyuhyun tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Yesung untuk membalasanya lagi dengan terus bebicara.

"..."

"bulan depan...kami akan menikah, datanglah hyung, aku menunggumu.." Ia membungkuk pada Yesung sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan yesung yang berdiri mematung. Sebelum pergi Kyuhyun sempat melihat wajah Yesung yang bertambah muram.

* * *

Angin diluar sana berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan dan sisa-sisa kehidupan pohon-pohon sakura yang selama sepuluh hari itu terus bersemi mewarnai langit kota Seoul. Musim gugur akan segera datang. Musim yang sangat dingin. Musim yang tak disukai soerang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook. Entahlah, dia tak menyukainya. Cuaca akan sangat dingin ketika musim itu tiba. Ia menyirami bunga-bunga yang masih berjuang untuk tetap hidup, meskipun akhirnya mereka tetap akan menghilang.

Mungkin, seperti itulah gambaran hati Ryeowook saat ini. Ia sendiri tak berani memikirkan hal itu. Ia takut jika akhirnya cintanya pada Yesung akan benar-benar hilang, seperti bunga-bunga itu.

"Ryeowook-ah...apa yang kau pkirkan? kenapa pagi-pagi sudah melamun?" tegur seorang wanita padanya dari dalam rumah.

"aku tidak melamun eomma hanya..." Kata-katanye terputus ketika melihat bayangan tubuh seseorang yang sedang memandanginya tertangkap oleh mata cantiknya.

"Yesung oppa..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook ingin berlari ke arah namja itu, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Ia takut, takut jika ia melakukan itu Yesung justru akan menghindar darinya. Dan itu akan membuat hatinya semakin perih. Ryeowook menguatkan diri untuk tak lagi menatap namja yang juga menatapnya pilu. Kerinduan tampak jelas dimata Yesung.

Seperti janjinya pada Ryeowook sebelum ia melepaskannya pada Kyuhyun, ia akan menjaga Ryeowook walau dari jauh. Yesung tersenyum miris, ia juga ingin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. Entahlah apa ia masih bisa menganggap Ryeowook sebagai kekasihnya.

"baik-baikah kau changiya..." Yesung berharap dalam hati demi. Ia pun pergi dari tempatnya berdiri menyadari Ryeowook yang sempat melihat kerahnya, tak ingin membuat Ryeowook semakin sedih.

"oppa..." Lirih Ryeowook melihat namja itu menhilang.

"kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya sang eomma. "kau menangis?"

"anio...aku hanya kelilipan." bohong Ryeowook menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"lebih baik kau masuk, udara sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit lagi nanti." nasihat eomma Ryeowook. "lebih baik lagi jika kau menyiapkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook melirik ke arah eommanya seolah ingin berkata 'buat apa aku melakukannya?' tapi ia tak benar-benar mengatakan itu. Ingatannya melayang ke waktu dimana ia terbangun dan menemukan Kyuhyun berada di sisinya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

**Flasback on**

Sudah lama Kyuhyun termenung menatap tubuh Ryeowook yang mungkin sudah tertidur di depannya selam tiga hari lebih.

"Ryeowook-ah bangunlah..." Kyuhyun terus meminta Ryeowook yang tak sadarkan diri untuk bangun. Tangannya lembut membelai rambut Ryeowook. Melihat wajah pucat Ryeowook membuat hatinya miris. Ia menggengam tangan kanan Ryeowook dan menciumnya dalam, hal yang tak mungkin ia lakukan jika Ryeowook terbangun nanti. Pupil matanya membesar saat menyadari jari-jari tangan Ryeowook bergerak seolah menerima respon dari panggilan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka kelopak matanya. Pandangan matanya belum begitu jelas ia bahkan tak bisa mengenali siapa sosok yang duduk disisi tempat dimana ia terbaring. Namja itu terlihat begitu letih, kantung matanya begitu jelas. Ryeowook mencoba menerka dimana ia sekarang. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ruangan itu berwarna putih semua serba berwarna putih.

"Kau bangun?" Kyuhyun yang senang melihat Ryeowook sudah membuka matanya mengalus wajah Ryeowook." tunggu sebentar akan kupanggilkan dokter." Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

Ya. Disinilah Ryeowook sekarang berada, di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Bukan tanpa sebab Ryeowook bisa berada disana.

Sejak hari dimana ia membiarkan tubuhnya kehujanan menunggu Yesung di rumah namja itu, dan akhirnya pulang bersama Kyuhyun, ia terus mengurung diri di kamar. Ryeowook membenci orang-orang yang menyebakan ia berpisah dengan Yesung. Tepat dihari yang sama, ia melihat Yesung berdiri diluar rumahnya. Berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook walau bukan untuk waktu yang lama.

Ryeowook pun tak daat menahan diri untuk tak bertemu dengan Yesung. Ia ingin memeluk Yesung yang sepertinya kedinginan di luar sana. Hujan sama sekali belum reda. Kedua orang tuanya tak mengijinkan Ryeowook untuk keluar menemui Yesung. Yesung diluar sana hanya bisa meringkuk bertahan dibawah hujan yang tak henti-hentinya menerpa tubuhnya, menunggu Ryeowook masih memberinya kesempatan padanya.

"Ryeowook-ah...apa kau melihat oppa disini. Keluarlah, berikan oppa kesemptan sekali lagi untuk melihat wajahmu." Yesung berujar lirih berharap suaranya yang ditelan hujan dapat di dengar oleh Ryeowook di dalam sana.

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan sakit di hatinya, hingga ia juga menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak mau menyentuh makanan yang disiapkan untuknya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah luar dengan nanar. Berharap melihat Yesung berdiri disana menantinya. Tapi Yesung tak pernah lagi datang setelah malam itu.

"oppa...Yesung oppa." Kata-kata itu saja yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tubuhnya semakin melemah dari hari ke hari sampai akhirnya ia ditemukan tergeletak di lantai kamarnya oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang panik melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Ryeowook langsung melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Dan disinilah Ryeowook, di sebuah tempat yang paling di takutinya.

"apa kau mau makan?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk makanan di piring makan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menyendokka satu suapan besar untuk Ryeowook, tapi yeoja itu menolaknya. Ryeowook sama sekali tak berbicara padanya sejak bangun.

"ah...kalau begitu, kau harus makan buah ini." Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah jeruk yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidur Ryeowook dan mengupasnya. Tapi sekali lagi Ryeowook tak menerimanya.

Ryeowook masih diam tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

"sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan? SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MEMBIARKAN SELANG INFUS ITU TERTANCAP DI TUBUHMU!" Bentak Kyuhyun kesal. Ryeowook terlonjak kaget mendengar Kyuhyun membentakknya. Air matanya turun begitu saja.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak sadar telah membentak Ryeowook. Dengan cepat ia menghapus ai mata di pipi Ryeowook. "mianhae...maafkan aku, Ryeowook-ah. Mianhae..." Sesal Kyuhyun, ia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Ryeowook. "Mianhae..."

"untuk apa...?" akhirnya Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah kata dari mulutnya.

"maaf karna aku membentakkmu tadi."

"untuk apa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala tak mengerti akan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"untuk apa, kau membuang waktumu menjagaku setiap hari disini?" Ryeowook memandang kaku pada Kyuhyun. Tak ada senyum di wajah cantiknya.

"aku...aku lah yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini, ini semua salahku. Aku menyesal, karna itu aku ingin selalu menjagamu. Dan juga karna aku...aku mencintaimu Ryeowook-ah." Jujur kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Ryeowook berharap Ryeowook membalas senyumannya. Tapi hal itu tak didapatkan olehnya. Ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan menatamnya. Tatapan aneh yang tak dapat di mengerti oleh Kyuhyun.

Entahlah, Ryeowook sendiri sekarang sedang dalam kebingungan, ia tak mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap pada Kyuhyun. Mengapa namja itu begitu baik padanya? Bahkan bisa mencintainya seperti itu?

Kyuhyun kembali mengupas jeruk yang di pegangnya. "makanlah...aa, " Ia menyodorkan jeruk pada Ryeowook, yang kali ini diterima oleh yeoja itu.

Ryeowook menatap pemandangan di luar kamarnya. Yesung, dimana dia? kenapa tak datang menjenguknya, itulah hal yang juga menyita pikirannya.

"aku takkan memaksamu melupakannya jika kau belun siap melakukan itu." Ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan Ryeowook bahwa ia takkan memaksa Ryeowook melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya tertekan. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum pada Ryeowook sambil terus menyuapi jeruk ditangannya.

* * *

Mata cantiknya menatap lurus ke arah depan, tak pasti apa yang dipandanginya. Sepertinya yeoja itu sedang melamun. Hal yang sekarang menjadi kebiasaanya. Tak tahu sejak kapan. Ryeowook sedang menikmati angin di musim gugur, membiasakannya dengan hal yan tak disukainya itu. Ia duduk di sebuah auyunan di taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, mencari ketenangan.

Suara langkah kaki menyadarkannya, ia memutar kepala mencari asal suara itu. Seoarang namja tampan berdiri di depannya dan juga ikut duduk di salah satu ayunan lain yang juga tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"kenapa ikut kesini?" tanya Ryeowook yang jujur saja sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"ingin menemanimu...tidak boleh?"

"huum...aku ingin sendirian, tidak bisakah kau pergi?" Ryeowook sedikit memohon. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak ingin pergi.

"Aku takkan pergi...tapi jika kau merasa terganggu. Aku akan diam." Kyuhyun membuat gerakan seolah mengunci mulutnya. Ryeowook membalasnya dengan tatapan aneh, satu alisnya terangkat satu. "terserah..." ketus Ryeowook.

Yeoja itu melanjutkan kegiatan melamamunya. Sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang senyum-senyun sendiri. Tingkah aneh Kyuhyun muncul lagi. Ryeowook terus memandangi Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya ia membuang muka tiba-tiba ketika Kyuhyun memergoki Ryeowook sedang memandangnya. Wajah Ryeowook memerah saat kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang tertawa karna tingkahnya.

"haha...kau itu kenapa Ryeowook-ah?"

"tidak apa-apa..." Ryeowook mengerucutkan wajahnya menahan malu. Sekali Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun kali ini bukan hanya dengan sudut matanya, tubuhnya juga ia putar menghadap kepada Kyuhyun. "kau itu...apa tak lelah menungguku?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sungguh membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Apa maksud Ryeowook bertanya seperti itu? Apa ia bermaksud untuk terus menunggu Yesung?

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"ck, kau itu..ditanya malah tanya balik." Ryeowook berdecak kesal tak mendapat jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Di alihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan air muka Ryeowook. Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan bersimpuh didepannya yang duduk di sebuah ayunan.

"Untuk menunggu yeoja semanis dirimu, namja manapun akan rela melakukannya bahkan jika harus menunggu seribu tahun lamanya." Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook semakin memerah di gombali seperti itu. Kyuhyun juga tak tahu dari mana asalnya keberanian untuk menggombali Ryeowook seperti itu. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Kau akan lelah nanti...dan sakit." Ryeowook seperti bisa merasakan sakit yang akan dialami Kyuhyun jika masih menunggunya.

"Tidak. Selama aku mencintaimu..." Kini keduanya saling bertatapan. "hanya berikan aku kesempatan untuk bisa melihatmu berbalik arah dan melihatku, hanya melihatku..." Kyuhyun mulai merasa matanya panas. Lega karna perasaan yang menekan batinnya selama ini bisa tersampaikan.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia menarik nafas mengisi paru-parunya yang seakan kering karna kata-kata Kyuhyun. "ayo main..." Ryeowook tersenyum menyamarkan ketegangan di wajahnya. Ia berdiri di atas ayunan.

"Yak! kenapa naik ayunan seperti itu...kau bisa jatuh nanti!" Kyuhyun memegangi tali ayunan takut jika Ryeowook akan jatuh.

"tenang saja...lebih enak kalau mainnya seperti ini! ayoo tarik talinya..!' Ryeowook berteriak senang, meminta Kyuhyun menarik ayunan dimana Ryeowook berdiri dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, ngeri melihat Ryeowook yang menikmati car bermainnya yang aneh. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat sisi anak-anak Ryeowook lucu itu.

"kyaa...Kyuhyun-ah...apa kau tak mau mencobanya?" tanya Ryeowook di sela-sela kegembirannya seperti itu. Hari ini ia ingin melupakan semua kesakitan yang dideritanya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, hanya ingin menikmati wajah ceria Ryeowook hari itu. "anio...kau saja, Ryeowook-ah." Kyuhyun menarik dan mendorong ayunan Ryeowook.

Wajah ceria keduanya perlahan berubah panik ketika melihat tali ayunan yang sepertinya mau rusak. Tak mampu menahan berat badan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun bingung harus bagaimana apa ia harus mundur menjauhi ayunan yang hampir roboh itu atau mendekat menangkap talinya agar Ryeowook tak jauh.

"Yak...Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa dengan ayunan ini?" Ryeowook berteriak takut. Matanya membulat saat melihat tali ayunannya benar-benar putus.

"Ryeowook-ah...loncat!" Perintah Kyuhyun asal. Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook mengikuti perintah dari Kyuhyun. Namja itu refleks merentangkan tangan bersiap menagkap tubuh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memang berhasil menyelamatkan Ryeowook, tapi ia sendiri tak dapat berdiri dengan baik hingga mereka jatuh bersamaan. Ryeowook jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang membentur tanah.

Keduanya saling bertatapan saat menemukan wajah mereka yang begitu dekata setelah keduanya membuka mata. Jantung Ryeowook berdetak cepat. Bahkan kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Tak pasti apakah itu benar suara jantung Ryeowook atau detak jantungnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tak segera bangkit dari posisinya, ia sibuk meneliti wajah Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook kali ini benar-benar merah.

Mata Ryeowook yang teduh itu, apa bisa ia terus memandanganya? Bibir kecil Ryeowook itu, bagaimana rasanya? Apa bisa ia merasakannya walau sekali?

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannnya diwajah Ryeowook, menarik tengkuk Ryeowook, membawanya lebih dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ryeowook, menciumnya lembut. Tubuh Ryeowook terasa lemas, ia tak dapat menolak ciuman itu.

Apa ia harus membalasnya ia tak tahu?

Kyuhyun semakin dalam mencium Ryeowook, meminta Ryeowook membalas ciumannya namun dengan cara lembut dan tak memaksa. Ryeowook menutup mata mencoba membalas ciuman dari namja itu, mencoba menikmatinya. ^^

**Flasback off.**

"Ryeowook-ah...kenapa melamun terus, coba lihat itu masakanmu gosong." Ryeowook tersadar ketika merasakan Eomma nya menepuk bahnya. Eomma Ryeowook meggeleng-gelengkan kepala padanya, yang dibalas cengiran besar dari Ryeowook. Dilihatnya bekal makan siang yang sedang dibuatnya untuk Kyuhyun. Gosong! ah...biar saja, pikirnya tertawa jahil.

Ryeowook menyusuri jalan di kota Seoul yang sepertinya tak pernah berhenti berdetak seperti jantungnya. Selalu ramai dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Ryeowook berjalan dengan pelan, dia memang sengaja memilih jalan kaki ke arah kantor Kyuhyun daripada naik mobil. Jam makan siang sudah hampir habis. Biar saja Kyuhyun menunggunya lama. Malah lebih bagus kalau seandainya jika ia sudah sampai nanti tapi ternyata Kyuhyun sudah makan siang dengan teman-teman kantornya. Jadi ia tak perlu berlama-lama disana.

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum jahil, dia memang suka mengerjai Kyuhyun. Terlalu senang dengan cuaca yang cerah dan mood nya yang begitu baik, Ryeowook tak memperhatikan jalan ketika hendak menyebrang jalan. Sebuah mobil yang menerobos lampu merah melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya. Semua orang-orang yang melihatnya khawatir.

"Agashi..awas!' teriak semua orang padanya, membuatnya bingung. Dilihatnya mobil itu semakin dekat kearahnya, tapi kakinya tak bisa digerakkan karna takut. Ryeowook memilih menutup mata tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Suara berdecit dari mobil yang menge-ram tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya, saat ia juga merasa sepasang tangan menarik tubuhnya dari tempatnya berdiri. Ryeowook masih belum membuka mata. Tapi ia tahu ia selamat kali ini. Jantungnya masih bekerja tak karuan. Pelukan orang yang menahan tubuhnya begitu hangat. Aroma tubuhnya membuatnya membuka mata cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang.

Sekali lagi, jantungnya memompa darahnya semakin ia kaget mengetahui siapa yang menolongnya. Sepertinya ia harus mencari jantung baru, karna jantungnya yang ini sepertinya sebentar lagi akan rusak.

"oppa..."

"Ryeowook-ah...kau membuat oppa takut." Yesung berkata sambil mengatur nafasnya yang beraturan. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook kembali merasakan sakit yang sebulan lebih ini tak dirasakannya. Yesung sepertinya mengganti profesinya, menjadi seorang stalker yang mengikuti Ryeowook kemana ia pergi. Terbukti karna sekarang ia lah yang menyelamatkan Ryeowook.

"oppa...bo..ghosipo." Ryeowook tak dapat menahan diri saat melihat namja tampan itu berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yesung. Yesung ingin membalas pelukan Ryeowook, tapi urung ia lakukan. Ia menahan diri untuk tak melakukan itu. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanya membelai rambut Ryeowook?

"gwenchanayo? kau tidak apa-apakan?" Yesung memperhatikan tubuhg Ryeowook dengan seksama, takut jika yeoja itu terluka.

"gwenchana oppa..aku, tak apa-apa..." Ryeowook meyakinkan. Ia memenggangi lengan bawah Yesung yang terlihat begitu cemas padanya. Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca, ia senang bisa melihat Yesung lagi. Sama halnya dengan Yesung. Namja itu tersenyum menatap Ryeowook penuh perasaan.

"Ryeowook-ah..lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, Araseo?" Yesung menasehati Ryeowook. Suaranya begitu tenang di dengar oleh Ryeowook. Yeoja itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya karna Yesung masih mengkhawatirkannya, seperti dulu. "Ne oppa..aku akan, lebih hati-hati nanti..."

Ia ingin mencium bibir Ryeowook lagi. Apa itu boleh? Hanya sekali lagi saja. Tapi itu tak dilakukannya. Melihat Ryeowook sedekat ini ia sudah merasa begitu bahagia. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya mencium pipi Ryeowook lama. menyalurkan rindunya pada Ryeowook. Berharap Ryeowook pun merasakannya.

Dalam hatinya Ryeowook pun berharap Yesung melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar mencium pipinya seperti itu. Tapi seolah tahu itu takkan terjadi, Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan hatinya.

Yesung tersenyum tulus pada Ryeowook setelah melepaskan ciumannya di pipi Ryeowook. "Oppa pergi dulu, kau..baik-baiklah." Ryeowook megusap rambut Ryeowook dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Ryeowok sebelum ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sebelum ia melihat Ryeowook menangisinya. Sebelum hatinya kembali rapuh dan tak mau melepaskan Ryeowook lagi.

"Yesung oppa." Ryeowook memengang dadanya yang kembali sakit. Kali ini ia membiarkan air mata jatuh di wajah cantiknya, matanya tak lepas memandang tubuh Yesung yang menghilang di antara pejalan kaki.

'saranghae...' Lirih keduanya di tempat yang berbeda, dengan suara yang tak dapat di dengar oleh siapapun. Kata-kata itu, perasaan itu mereka tanam dan nikmati di hati mereka masing-masing.

TBC.

(*) Super Junior KRY song, the one i love.

Mian lama update..^^ jangn lupa coment ya? awas kalau gak koment...aku kutuk, #plak.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: What If?

Pairing: Yewook, kyuwook

Author: Lee Hyora

Cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja) — author gak rela T.T

Yesung (namja)

Kyuhyun(namja)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Warning: If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan

Summary: Meskipun cinta begitu sakit. Namun aku tahu kau akan datang kepadaku jika menunggu sedikit saja. Dengan perasaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Bahkan di saat kematian datang, hanya senyummu yang ingin kulihat. Bukankah itu berarti aku pun hanya milikmu?

* * *

Seorang namja tampan berlari menembus hujan siang itu tanpa menggunakan payung atau mantel yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya dari guyuran air hujan. Dia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya harus basah, ia terus berlari tak ingin menghentikan kaki nya walau sedetik. Yang ia inginkan hanya bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"walau aku harus melanggar janjiku, aku tak peduli, aku ingin bertemu denganmu Ryeowook-ah..." Ia masih terus berlari, senyum terkembang ketika akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Matanya tak lepas menatap rumah megah didiepannya kini.

"Ryeowook-ah...keluarlah ini oppa..." pintanya dalam hati. Ia terus menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya mengurangi dingin yang mulai menyergapnya. Sesungguhnya ada hal yang lebih menggangunya daripada rasa dingin itu sendiri, rasa rindunya yang tak tertahan pada Ryeowook.

"Keluarlah...oppa mohon, ini hari terakhir oppa bisa bertemu denganmu..." Namja itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bajunya, menekan nomor yang dihafalnya diluar kepala, menghubungi Ryeowook, berharap akhirnya Ryeowook tahu bahwa ia menunggunya disana.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Ryeowook akhirnya tertangkap di bola mata coklatnya. Ryeowook berlarian kecil sambil memegang payung kecil melindungi dirinya dari hujan ke arah Yesung.

"Yesung oppa... apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini? dan...kenapa kau tidak pakai mantelmu?!" Nada suara Ryeowook menggambarkan kecemasannya melihat Yesung yang basah kuyup.

"ayo ikut oppa..." Tanpa isyarat apapun Yesung menarik lengan kecil Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya. Ryeowook patuh. Yeoja itu tersenyum senang menatap Yesung. Selama beberapa hari tak melihat namja itu, ia juga diliputi rasa rindu yang mungkin sama besarnya dengan apa yang di rasakan Yesung.

Perasaan Ryeowook melambung tinggi. Entahlah, yeoja itu masih berharap Yesung masih ingin memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Setidaknya bukan hanya dia yang terus mempertahankan perasaan cinta itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlarian dibawah hujan, akhirnya Yesung melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua diam mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"hah..oppa, kenapa...mengajakku kesini?" Ryeowook kesulitan berbicara karna nafasny yang tersengal.

"Happy anniversary Ryeowook-ah..." Yesung berteriak senang sambil merentangkan tangan. Dibelakangnya sebuah meja makan tertata rapi dengan lilin di tengahnya. Semua makanan yang tersaji sepertinya terlihat enak dan mewah.

"Mwo? happy..anniversary?"

"Ne..bukankah ini tanggal 20 juni? hari dimana 3 tahun lalu kita akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersama?" Jelas Yesung tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Ryeowook yang kebingungan.

"oppa...bukankah kita..."

"sstt... aku tahu itu. tidak perlu mengingatkan oppa tentang itu..." Yesung menempelkan jarinya di bibir Ryeowook, menghentikan kata-kata yang tidak ingin di dengarnya saat ini terlontar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Namja bermata sipit itu memluk tubuh yeoja di depannya. Hanya hari ini bisakah ia memiliki Ryeowook lagi.

Dia sangat sadar apa dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Ryeowook sekarang. Serba tidak jelas, mereka masih saling mencintai, tapi hubungan mereka sudah berakhir karna ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook dan melepaskan yeoja itu untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi bisakah hari ini saja ia bersama Ryeowook melupakan semuanya?

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung. Merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama tak ia rasakan. Seakan ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang ia bisa dapatkan dari Yesung. Ia tersenyum dalam pelukan Yesung, mengingat kembali tahun keduanya bersama Yesung.

Flasback on

"isshh...oppa, dia kemana sih? mengajakku bertemu tapi dia sendiri belum datang!" Yeoja itu mengembungkan pipinya pertanda ia kesal. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, taman tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Kembali ia menggerutu kesal.

"kenapa mengajakku bertemu di taman seperti ini?" pikirnya heran. "Mana ada pasangan yang merayakan anniversary di taman tempat yang banyak anak-anak bermain?"

Lama yeoja itu berdiri. Matanya terus tertuju pada pintu masuk ke taman itu, menanti seseorang yang di tunggunya datang. Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar suara ricuh dari sudut lain taman itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara. Yeoja itu membelalakkan bola mata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggunya kini sedang asyik membagi-bagikan balon di tangannya pada anak-anak yang mengerumuni nya.

"Yesung oppa?" Yeoja itu memicingkan mata nya yang sebenarnya sudah sipit itu untuk memperjelas apa yang dilihatnya.

Yesung berjalan pelan mendekati yeoja yang sudah dibuatnya menunggu kedatangannya. Beberapa balon di tangannya masih di genggamnya dengan erat. "Agassi... apa kau mau membeli balonku?" tanyanya pada Ryeowook dengan nada menggoda yeoja itu.

"oppa, ige mwoya? apa yang kau lakukan?keke...kenapa berubah jadi penjual balon, eoh?" Ryeowook tak bisa berhenti terkikik melihat Yesung. Namja didepannya hanya mengulas senyum di bibirny, menatap Ryeowook dengan sayang.

"Maukah Agassi menolongku memegang balon-balon ini?" Yesung menarik tangan kanan Ryeowook dan menempatkan balon-balon itu di genggaman Ryeowook. Ryeowook menerimanya pasrah meski sedikit bingung. "saat aku bilang lepaskan, Agassi harus melepaskan balon-balon itu, arasseo?"

"berhentilah memanggilku agassi, oppa..." Protes Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi tak digubris oleh Yesung.

Yesung menggegam tangan Ryeowook dan memerintah Ryeowook melepaskan tali-tali pengikat balon di genggaman yeoja itu. "kajja...lepaskan agassi, hana...dul..set..."

Ryeowook membuka sedikit genggamannya dan membiarkan balon-balon itu terbang dari tangannya. Ia tersenyum melihat balon-balon itu terbang tinggi ke atas semakin jauh, semakin tinggi dan tak dapat lagi dilihat dengan jelas. Sadar akan Yesung yang masih menatapnya lembut, Ryeowook balik menatap Yesung. Sesuatu di dalam genggamanya kini menarik tatapan matanya dari wajah Yesung. Benda berbentuk lingkaran yang dipikirnya tadi adalah pengait balon itu membuatnya terpana.

"Oppa..apa ini?" Ryeowook memperhatikan benda itu sekali lagi. Ia kembali melihat Yesung meminta penjelasan kenapa yesung memberikannya benda itu. Sebuah cincin. Ya. Cincin yang indah, dan terukir inisial nama mereka di tengahnya. YW.

"Happy anniversary chagiya..." Yesung mendaratkan ciuman di kening yeoja itu dan mengelus rambutnya. Yesung mengambil cincin di tangan Ryeowook yang membuat yeoja-nya itu berbinar senang.

"sini... oppa, pasangkan." Ia berjalan dan berdiri di belakang tubuh Ryeowook, menyibakkan rambut Ryeowook hingga ia bisa melihat tengkuk yeoja itu. Yesung membuka pengait kalung Ryeowook dan menjadikan cincin itu sebagai bandul di kalung yang melingkar di leher Ryeowook.

"oppa..." Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang, dan menampakkan wajah herannya kepada Yesung. Kenapa cincin itu malah dijadikan bandul kalungnya. Bukannya di pasangan di jari manisnya?

"kenapa tidak melingkarkan cincin itu di jari ku?" Ryeowook menarik tangannya yang tadi sudah bersiap menerima cincin itu dijarinya. Namun Yesung menjawabnya hanya dengan tersenyum. Ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dari belakang dan menempatkan dagunya di pundak yeoja itu.

"Belum saatnya..." Bisik Yesung.

"mwo? belum saatnya...apa?" Ryeowook semakin bingung, ia mengeucutkan bibirnya, membuat yesung gemas untuk menicumnya.

"Ne...belum saatnya. Itu adalah cincin yang menandakan betapa oppa sangat mencintaimu, dan serius untuk menjalani hidup ini denganmu. Nanti saat kau sudah siap...oppa akan melamarmu. Dan kita akan menikah..." Jelas Yesung lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar penuturan dari Yesung, ia tersipu malu.

Seketika itu Ryeowook membayangkan bagiamana jika ia akhirnya nanti menikah dengan Yesung. Tapi sesungguhnya ia memang belum siapa untuk itu.

"Lamar saja aku sekarang..." Goda Ryeowook sambil mengerlingkan satu matanya.

"Hah? hehee...kalau sekarang oppa juga belum siap..." Yesung menunduk malu, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan lehar Ryeowook. Ryeowook tertawa lepas mendapati Yesung yang menggaruk tengkukknya sendiri.

"oppa...haha, gomawo untuk hari ini, dan juga cincin ini. Aku akan menjaganya..." Janji Ryeowook. Yesung mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook. Ia akan sabar menunggu saat dimana ia bisa memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Ryeowook. Dia akan menunggunya.

Flasback off

Cincin itu, hingga kini masih setia menghiasi kalung yang tak pernah yeoja itu lepaskan. Dalam pelukan namja yang ia cintai itu, ia terus menyentuh dan mengelus cincin pemberian Yesung.

Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk tak pernah melepaskannya?

Dan janji itu sampai sekarang masih ia pegang.

Yesung menciumi wangi rambut Ryeowook dan sesekali menciumi ubun-ubun Ryeowook, satu hal yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Hingga beberapa menit, mereka masih berdiam diari dalam posisi semula. Saling berpelukan dan mengenang semua hal yang mereka lewati berdua. Semua itu adalah hal berharga yang mereka miliki. Sampai sebuah nada dering terdengar dari ponsel Ryeowook dan membangunkan keduany dari dunia khayalan mereka.

Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya yang terus saja berdering, padahal ia sengaja untuk tak mengangkatnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya, mengetahui siapa yang yang menelponnya, Ryeowook sedikit tercekat. Ia mendongakkan kepala melihat Yesung bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"angkatlah..." Yesung memberi tanda kepada Ryeowook agar yeoja itu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan ragu.

"_Ryeowook-ah...kau di mana?_" tanya seseorang di sebrang sana. Dari nadanya ia terdengar khawatir.

"A..aku. aku...di rumah teman, di rumah sangat sepi. Eomma...dan Appa pergi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah temanku.." Bohong Ryeowook. Sebisa mungkin ia berbicara tanpa memperlihatkan kegugupannya karna telah berdusta.

_"Apa perlu kau kujemput? Sudah hampir malam, dan sekarang masih hujan.. Dimana rumah temanmu?"_ Namja itu terdengar begitu antusias untuk menjemput Ryeowook. Yeoaj itu gelapapan.

ottoke?

apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memandang Yesung, meminta bantuan pada namja yang terus diam di sampingnya itu. Tapi Yesung mengangkat bahunya, tak mau ikut dalam kebohongan Ryeowook. Ia juga ingin tahu sejauh mana yeoja itu berusaha berbohong tentang keberadaanya di rumahnya itu, pada orang yang menelponnya.

"Andwae...tidak perlu Kyu, aku akan menginap disini."

_"Jinjayo? apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"_

"Ne...aku baik-baik saja disini. Gwenchana, tak perlu memikirkanku." Ryeowook tersnyum seolah senyumannya dapat di lihat oleh Kyuhyun. Ia sedkit bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Apa ia sedang berselingkuh?

Kenapa pikiran seperti ini selalu saja datang?

Jika bersama dengan Kyuhyun, ia merasa sudah menduakan Yesung.

Tapi, bersama Yesung pun ia merasa sedang mencampakkan Kyuhyun.

'Aissh...ini membingungkan' Batin Ryeowook. Ia menarik nafas panjang, menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Yesung yang berdiri diruangan yang sama dengannya terseyum geli melihat Ryeowook. Ia senang Ryeowook hari ini memilih untuk bersamanya.

_"Euhmm..baiklah. Telpon aku jika kau butuh sesuatu..."_ Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tak yakin dengan semua kata-kata Ryeowook tadi, meskipun ia disebrang sana ia juga berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Nee..."

"_Ryeowook-ah.._" Panggil Kyuhyun, sepertinya masih belum rela menutup telpon itu. _"Sarang-"_

Yesung buru-buru menutup telinga Ryeowook dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika ia sadar apa yang akan di ucapkan Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin ada namja lain yang mengatakan kata-kata "saranghae" pada Ryeowook selain dirinya. Hari ini hanya boleh ia yang mengucapkannya. Ryeowook sendiri tak bisa menahan tawa dengan tingkah Yesung yang begitu posesif padanya hari ini.

Ia melepaskan tangan Yesung di kedua sisi wajanya hanya untuk menutup telpon dari Kyuhyun.

_"Ryeowook-ah...apa kau masih disana?"_

"Ne Kyu..."

_"Euhmm.. kalau begitu baiklah, Bye Ryeowook-ah..."_

"Bye..Kyuhyun-ah..."

Ryeowook kembali tertawaa setelah menutup telpon dari Kyuhyun dan mentap Yesung. Apa ia tertawa senang karna telah membohongi Kyuhyun?

Tidak. Ia hanya tertawa mendapati Yesung yang menautkan kedua alisnya karna tak suka mendengar percakapan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sedikit mesra itu.

Kenapa Yesung harus cemburu?

Bahkan Ryeowook akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun suatu hari nanti.

Tapi, bukankah ia sudah mengatakannya tadi, ia ingin menjadi orang egois hari ini dan memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya lagi.

"Oppa...kau itu. aish..." Ryeowook mencubit perut Yesung karna gemas.

"Malam ini kau adalah milikku Ryeowook-ah..." Yesung mengambil ponsel Ryeowook, melemparkannya ke sebuah sofa di ruangan itu, dan menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memegang dagu Ryeowook, membawa wajah yeoja itu lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, menucmbunya dengan hingga yeoja itu susah untuk bernafas. Tapi Ryeowook tak menolak sedikit pun dan membalas ciuman Yesung dengan gairah yang sama. Dilingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung dan sedikit berjinjit. Yesung melonggarkan sedikit kemejanya sebelum akhirnya mendekap Ryeowook lebih dalam. Ia ingin menjadikan Ryeowook miliknya malam ini.

Miliknya seutuhnya.

Bisakah?

* * *

Yesung termenung mentap Ryeowook yang kini masih tertidur dengan pulas. Ia duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, sedang jari-jarinya menyingkap sebagian poni yang menutupi mata Ryeowook. Ternyata ia masih punya hati semalam, dan tak membiarkan dirinya dikuasai keinginan untuk menyentuh Ryeowook.

Meskipun ingin,_ toh _ia masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih untuk tak melakukan perbuatan yang akan membuatnya semakin tak bisa melepaskan Ryeowook. Perbuatan yang menuntut sebuah tanggung jawab nantinya, dan dia tak mungkin membiarkan Ryeowook nantinya sendiri menanggung semuanya bukan?

Semalam saat keduanya benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan diri, Yesung lah yang pertama kali tersadar, bahwa yang mereka lakukan adalah salah. Dan apa yang Yesung sebut dengan "egois" juga tak bisa ia lakukan dengan gampangnya. Setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibir Ryeowook, Yesung membawa tubuh Ryeowook ke sebuah sofa dan memeluk yeoja itu hingga tertidur di pelukannya.

Ya. Hanya sebuah ciuman panas yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tak lebih. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta lebih pada yeoja yang akan ia relakan dengan namja lain itu.

Kembali mengalah pada keadaan. Kau bodoh atau apa Yesung?

Yesung beranjak dari duduknya, menatap ke arah jalan di luar rumahnya. Wangi embun pagi, dan sisa hujan semalam tercampur menjadi satu. Beberapa kali ia memandang Ryeowook yang masih tertidur di balik selimut sambil mengelilingi kamarnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan Ryeowook tinggal di tempatnya yang kecil itu.

Dia tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakan Ryeowook. Dia juga ingin Ryeowook hidup dengan layak nantinya. Meskipun Ryeowook pernah mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menerima keadaan Yesung yang seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa melihat yeoja itu nantinya tak bahagia jika bersamanya.

Yesung kembali duduk disamping Ryeowook, mengelus wajah yeoja itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia yang akan pergi dari Ryeowook. Walau itu takkan semudah pemikirannya sekarang, setidaknya dia beranggapan bahwa yang ia lakukan juga demi kebaikan Ryeowook.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup pelan mata yeoja yang terbaring di depannya itu lembut. Air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk matanya, padahal ia sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya.

"Mianhae Ryeowook-ah... oppa... tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu. oppa akan benar-benar pergi sekarang. Berbahagialah... dengan Kyuhyun." Ujarnya lagi dengan suara terisak.

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah lemah, tatapannya kosong, seolah jiwanya tak berada di dalam tubuhnya. Kebimbangan kembali menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Ryeowook kembali teringat ketika di suatu pagi ia menemukan dirinya terbangun di kamarnya sendiri.

Apanya yang aneh?

Tentu saja aneh, karna seingatnya malam itu ia tertidur di rumah Yesung, dipelukan namja itu. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Apa Yesung yang mengantarkannya pulang tanpa sepengetahuan nya?

Entahlah, memikirkan itu membuatnya pusing.

Terlebih lagi saat ia membaca surat dari Yesung yang tergeletak begitu saja di bantalnya. Surat yang mengatakn bahwa Yesung akan benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari hidupnya. Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat sadar bahwa malam itu adalah malam terkakhirnya bersama Yesung. Ia berlari keluar dari rumahnya untuk mencari Yesung, meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu dimana ia bisa menemukan Yesung. Ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya ikut menyerah pada keputusan namja yang dicintainya itu untuk benar-benar berpisah.

Ia benar-benar telah kehilangan Yesung.

Mengingat kejadian di pagi itu membuat Ryeowook sakit. Sudah lebih dari seeminggu kejadian itu berlalu, tapi ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, menetralisirkan kegelisahan di hatinya.

Ia berdiri memandangi langit yang mulai kemerahan. Waktu terlalu cepat berlalu, hingga tak terasa ia sudah lama berdiri di tempat itu. Mata cantiknya tak lepas menatap aliran air Sungai Han di depannya. Ia tersenyum simpul, melihat aliran air sungai ternyata mampu menengangkan seperti terbawa masuk ke dalam dimensi yang berbeda.

Bukankah pemandangan Sungai Han di malam hari akan menjadi begitu indah?

Tiba-tiba saja terbesit suatu keinginan di dalam hatinya untuk berlama-lama disana, ia akan menunggu hingga matahari terbenam, dan langit Seoul berubah gelap. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menikmati bias cahaya lampu yang terpantul di Sungai Han. Ia duduk di rumput hijau dengan kedua kakinya tejulur ke depan tanpa alas apapun, membiarkan angin sore meniup dan menyegarkan jiwanya.

"kau disini rupanya Ryeowook-ah, aku mencarimu daritadi..." Suara namja yang begitu dikenali oleh Ryeowook terdengar di telinganya. Tanpa menoleh untuk memastikan siapa itu, Ryeowook sudah mengetahui siapa namja yang berdiri di belakangnya tersebut.

Ryeowook masih tetap pada posisinya semula, tetap sibuk memandangi sungai di depannya, tak menggubris namja tadi yang kini telah duduk disampingnya.

"matahari masih akan terbenam satu jam lagi, apa kau masih ingin menunggunya?"

"heum.. itu bukan waktu yang lama, aku akan menunggu, aku masih ingin disini Kyuhyun-ah.. kau pulanglah."

"kalau itu mau mu...aku akan menemanimu."

Ryeowook tak menjawab lagi setiap perkataan Kyuhyun, lebih memilih diam. Dia bukan dengan sengaja mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja dia ingin memiliki waktunya sendiri sekarang. Kyuhyun yang juga perlahan mengetahui bagaimana sifat Ryeowook yang terkadang bisa begitu diam, mulai bisa memahaminya. Ya, bukankah sudah seharusnya begitu jika memang benar pernikahan mereka akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memandangi wajah tenang Ryeowook, mulai mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit yang sama yang di pandangi Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum, meskipun yang mereka lakukan hanya lah berdiam diri, tapi itu sudah membuat Kyuhyun puas. Setidaknya dia bisa melihat Ryeowook dengan jarak yang sangat dekat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Perlahan semburat merah keemasan mulai memudar, matahari yang dengan gagahnya telah mengelilingi bumi seharian ini kini kembali ke peraduannya. Langit berubah gelap dalam hitungan detik. Diam-diam Kyuhyun kembali memandangi Ryeowook yang sepertinya masih belum bisa menarik diri dari dunianya sendiri. Ia menikmati setiap lekuk wajah Ryeowook.

Bukan kah dia cantik dengan tulang pipi yang tegas itu? dan bibir tipis yang dulu sempat ia rasakan manisnya. Kyuhyun tergoda untuk merasakannya lagi. Dengan kuat Kyuhyun menahan diri dari keinginannya itu, ia tak ingin membuat Ryeowook berpkir yang tidak-tidak nanti tentang dirinya. Ia berusaha memalingkan matanya dari wajah Ryeowook tapi ternyata hal itu begitu sulit. Sebelum sempat mengalihkan matanya, Ryeowook-lah yang terlebih dulu memergoki Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? kau... menakutkan."

"ani...aku hanya. ahh.. apa kau tak kedinginan? pakailah..." Kyuhyun melingkarkan syal tebal yang dipakainya di sekitar leher Ryeowook.

"kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"aku ingin menemanimu..." Kyuhyun memberikan senyumnya pada Ryeowook membuat yeoja itu tersipu.

"tapi...kau sudah kelihatan lelah, dan lihat tubuhmu kurus sekali..." Ryeowook memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sepertinya telah ditempa begitu keras oleh si empunya.

"apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran melihat wajah cemas Ryeowook dan Ryeowook mengangguk. "kalau begitu kau harus secepatnya menikah denganku."

Ryeowook terdiam. Sebesar itukah harapan Kyuhyun padanya? Tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bayangan Yesung masih terus terlihat jelas di matanya, meskipun ia tak bisa mengelak perlahan Kyunyun mulai menempati ruang dihatinya. Sekali lagi, Ryeowook membenci posisinya saat ini.

Apa ia bisa membalas semua cinta yang Kyuhyun berikan nantinya?

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecut di dalam hati, bahkan hingga kini Ryeowook masih belum bisa membalas cintanya yang sepenuh hati itu. Ia berdiri dan beranjak ke tepian sungai.

"kau tahu Ryeowook-ah.. menunggu itu, benar-benar membosankan. Dan ini lah yang aku lakukan jika aku merasa bosan." Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan melemparkannya ke dalam sungai, membuang kekesalannya. Ryeowook yang merasa tersindir dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung namja itu sedih.

"Mianhae Kyu..." Lirihnya. Kyuhyun memutar sedikit badannya melihat mata Ryeowook yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tak bisa melihat Ryeowook bersedih lagi, dan itu lagi-lagi karnya.

Apa Kyuhyun lupa dengan kata-katanya sendiri bahwa ia akan menunggu Ryeowook sampai kapan pun? Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa begitu terus bukan?

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggilnya ingin memeluk yeoja itu. Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ryeowook. "maafkan aku... aku, selalu memaksamu untuk membalas cintaku. Aku tahu itu semua butuh waktu.. hanya saja aku..."

"ssstt...Kyuhyun-ah. Gwenchana... kau, tak salah dalam hal ini. Hanya berikan aku waktu untuk itu..." Ryeowook sedikit memohon, meminta Kyuhyun untuk sekali lagi memaklumi ketidak-siapan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke tepian sungai. Ia juga melakukan hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan, melemparkan batu kecil ke arah sungai dengan keras.

"kenapa batu yang kulemparkan langsung tenggelam? kenapa tidak melompat-lompat dulu di permukaan air seperti punyamu?" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memiringkan kepala menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tercengang melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bingung. Dalam hitungan detik mood-nya tiba-tiba saja bisa berubah. Bahkan wajah sedihnya tadi kini tak terlihat lagi.

"Kyu...ayo lempar lagi batunya. aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi..." Ryeowook merajuk. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurutinya dan menerima batu kecil yang dberikan Ryeowook. Sekali lagi Ryeowook berteriak heboh melihat batu yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun seperti sedang beratraksi di permukaan sungai.

'Wooww...bagiamana kau melakukannya. Ajari aku!" Kyuhyun membulatkan mata mendengar pemintaan Ryeowook. Apa nya yang harus ia ajarkan?

Kyuhun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Yeoja didepannya itu menampakkan mimik lucu, membuat Kyuhyun tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Ne... kemarilah... kau harus melakukannya seperti ini." Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Ryeowook dan berdiri di belakangnya. Tangan kirinya melingkar di tubuh Ryeowook, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi memegang tangan Ryeowook yang menggengam sebuah batu. Ia membantu Ryeowook memringkan tubuh ke samping dan memberi aba-aba kapan Ryeowook harus melemparkan batu tersebut ke arah sungai.

Cara itu memang berhasil, dan Ryeowook berteriak senang ketika melakukannya. Tapi saat mencobanya sendiri tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi ia hanya membuat batu itu tenggelam begitu saja. Akhirnya Kyuhyun juga harus turun tangan demi menyenangkan hati Ryeowook yang selalu menekuk wajah setiap ia gagal melihat batu itu memantukan diri di air.

Aneh memang.

Sebenarnya mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka kerjakan?

Hanya menghabiskan separuh waktu mereka untuk menutupi rasa sakit. Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil itu. Tanpa sebab apapun Ryeowook bisa berteriak girang. Inilah sosok Ryeowook yang ia cintai, seorang yeoja yang selalu tersenyum ceria.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat satu ingin meraih tubuh Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Pasti ia akan sangat bahagia memeluk yeoja itu ketika ia sedang tertawa lepas seperti ini, bukan hanya memeluknya ketika bersedih. Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekap Ryeowook dari belakang. Ryeowook terperanjat saat menemukan tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di sekitar tubuhnya. Yeoja itu kembali mematung karna merasakan hempusan nafas Kyuhyun di lehernya.

"Tak apa kan jika aku memelukmu seperti ini?" Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Ryeowook. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Ryeowook, mencuri kehangatan dari tubuh yeoja itu.

"Kyu..."

"Euhmm...? kenapa?" Kyunyun mendongkan kepala untuk melihat Ryeowook yang memanggilnya tadi.

"aniyo..."

"Ryeowook-ah..."

"Ne..." Ryeowook menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan dengan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Ryeowook terseyum geli saat menyadari tingkah mereka yang aneh sedari tadi. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Apa-apaan sih mereka itu?

Kenapa hanya saling memanggil nama mereka satu sama lain dan berpandangan aneh begitu.

'aigooo...' Ryeowook memegang kedua sisi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Ryeowook-ah..." Panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Euhm...?"

"Suatu hari nanti... bisa kah aku mendengarmu mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menicintaiku?"

"Kyu...aku.." belum sempat Ryeowook meneruskan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu menyelanya.

"walau hanya sekali... dan, aku akan menunggu dengan sabar hari itu..." Senyum Kyuhyun memastikan ia takkan memaksa Ryeowook lagi. Dan diikuti sebuah anggukan dari Ryeowook. Ia tidak tahu kapan itu bisa terjadi.

Tapi bukankah cinta pada akhirnya bisa datang dengan sendirinya?

Ya. Ia hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir yang sering mempermainkan nya. Membiarkan waktu yang menjawab pada siapa akhirnya ia bersama.

Tbc...

Mianhae FF nya semakin gaje, dan lama updatenya...#bow...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: What If?

Pairing: Yewook, kyuwook

Author: Lee Hyora

Cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja) — author gak rela T.T

Yesung (namja)

Kyuhyun(namja)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Warning: Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan

Summary: Meskipun cinta begitu sakit. Namun aku tahu kau akan datang kepadaku jika menunggu sedikit saja. Dengan perasaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Bahkan di saat kematian datang, hanya senyummu yang ingin kulihat. Bukankah itu berarti aku pun hanya milikmu?

* * *

_Setiap waktu yang bergulir, bisa kah aku menghentikannya?_

_Setiap kenangan yang tercipta, bisa kah aku menghapusnya?_

_Aku ada disini, berdiri diantara masa depan yang aku tak tahu pasti akan seperti apa?_

_Juga berada di masa lalu yang tak bisa kutingggalkan..._

_aku, hingga saat ini masih diliputi kebimbangan. Bahkan meskipun aku mengatakan, menguatkan diri bahwa jalan ini yang harus aku ambil._

_Sekali saja, aku akan mengatakannya sekali saja._

_Aku mencintaimu, dengan semua ketulusan mu...__  
_

_Dan ini untuk yang terakhir kali aku mengatakannya, _

_Aku mencintaimu... dengan semua kenangan indahmu. Aku menunggu hadir mu lagi..._

Tulisan tangan yeoja itu ternodai karna tetesan matanya. Ia sudah mencoba menulis kan semua isi hati nya di kertas putih itu. Berkali-kali juga ia meremas-remas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk lalu ia singkirkan ke sebuah tempat sampah. Detik-detik menjelang pernikahannya akan segera tiba. Tapi ia masih bingung menggambarkan perasaan nya sekarang, antara senang dan ragu.

Yeoja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, menarik sebuah guling untuk di dekapnya. Ia menatap sebuah foto yang terpampang di ponsel nya, foto seorang namja yang akan ia nikahi.

"Kau tak pantas menikah dengan ku Kyu.. masih banyak yeoja di luar sana yang bahkan jauh lebih baik dari ku." Yeoja yang biasa di panggil Ryeowook itu tersenyum hambar, sampai sekarang masih tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya.

Selama beberapa bulan dekat dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kyuhyun, tak disangkal Ryeowook pun menyayangi dan mencintai namja itu. Tapi ia takut, perasaan nya adalah salah. Bagaimanapun, kenangan nya dengan Yesng tak bisa begitu dengan mudah nya terhapus.

Ryeowook merasakan suatu benda bergetar di tangan nya, dan ternyata ponsel yang tadi di pegang nya menerima sebuah panggilan masuk. Ryeowook menduduk kan diri dan menekan tpmbil hijau di ppnselnya, menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa Kyu?" Terdengar suara namja yang begitu ia kenal dari seberang sana.

"..."

"Euhmm... apa harus sekarang?"

"..."

"Tapi ini sudah malam... besok saja bagaimana?" Ryeowook berbica dengan sedikit memelas, seolah Kyuhyun ada di hadapan nya.

"..."

"Mwo?" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan terakhir Kyuhyun. Ia berlari ke samping jendela dan melihat keluar dari kamar nya. Kyuhyun di luar sana melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Ryeowook yang mengintip nya dari dalam kamar. Ryeowook menutup kembali tirai jendelanya dan berdecak kesal karna lagi-lagi Kyuhyun datang tanpa di undang. "Selalu saja datang tanpa mengabari ku dulu..."

Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya, melewati ruang tengah dan akhirnya kini ia sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun.

"waeyo? kenapa memasang wajah kusut di depan ku?" Tanya Kyhyun saat Ryeowook benar-benar sudah di hadapan nya. Ia mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

"Kau tidak ingat? sudah ku bilang, jangan suka datang tiba-tiba! kenapa masih tidak menurut?"

"Aishh.. kenapa harus repot-repot memberitahu mu dulu, sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi istriku..." Goda Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia karna sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan yeoja yang begitu di cintainya. Kyuhyun juga tak bisa menunggu dengan sabar hari itu tiba.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa begitu" Ryeowook merengut kesal. "Kau bilang mau mengajakku pergi? Eodiseo?" Ryeowoo merubah mimik wajah kesalnya menjadi penasaran mengingat pembicaraanya di telpon dengan Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ganti dulu pakaianmu mu..." Pinta Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Ryeowook dari atas hingga bawah. Yeoja itu hanya mengenakan T-shirt yang di padu dengan cardigan tipis.

"Wae? memang kau mau membawa ku kemana?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. lagipula kenapa pakai pakaian tipis seperti itu? kau bisa sakit nanti." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Ryeowook kembali masuk ke dalam rumah besar nya tak menggubris omelan yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu.

"Palli!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar melihat Ryeowook hilang di balik pintu.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih. Angin bertiup menerbangkan tirai-tirai putih yang menutupi jendela di sekeliling ruangan itu. Suara ombak memecah kesunyian di sekitar tempat ia dan Kyuhyun sekarang berdiri, sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah yang terletak di pinggir pantai. Ryeowook berdiri di tengah ruangan yang dipenuhi berpuluh-puluh lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu dengan cahaya nya yang indah. Seberkas cahaya bulan pun mencoba menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah di rumah itu, menambah indah suasana malam.

"Kyu... ini indah sekali." Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca sekaan baru kali ini melihat hal yang begitu indah di depan mata nya.

"Kau menyukainya..." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. Yeoja itu mengambil sebuah gelas kecil yang di dalam nya terdapat sebuah lilin di atas meja, di sudut ruangan. Ia meletakkan gelas kecil itu di lantai, di sekitar lilin-lilin yang lain. Kyuhyun pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama, menata puluhan atau mungkin ratusan lilin itu.

"Berdiri lah disini." Kyuhyun meminta Ryeowook berdiri di suatu tempat, sedang ia sendiri menata lilin-lilin itu hingga berbentuk sebuah hati, dan Ryeowook diberdidi di tengah nya. Ryeowook tersenyum, ia memutar tubuhnya mnikmati bias cahaya lilin menerpa tubuhnya.

" Yeppeoyo." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook penuh cinta yang tersirat di mata nya.

"Ne... Yeppeoda!" Teriak Ryeowook senang melihat cahaya dari lilin yang mengelilingi nya. Ryeowook menatap lurus kepada Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekati yeoja itu.

"Kata cantik itu, hanya pantas tersemat untuk mu Ryeowook-ah..."

"Kau itu.. mau menggodaku ya?"

"Aniyo.. tapi itu benar, kau seperti seorang putri..."

"Benarkah... aku juga merasa kita sedang berada di negeri dongeng. Aku adalah seorang putri yang menunggu pangeran berkuda putih,kekeke..."

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot menanti. Kau sudah punya aku kan?" Kyuhyun menunjuk diri nya sendiri.

"Kau...? memang nya kau itu pangeran berkuda putih?" Sindir Ryeowook.

"Aku memang seorang pangeran yang ditadirkan untuk mu..." Kyuhyun yang berdiri hanya beberapa centi di depan Ryeowook, kini berlutut. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku baju nya. Ryeowook bergeming saat Kyuhyun menarik tangan nya.

"Ryeowook-ah... menikah lah dengan ku."

"Kyu... kau, apa-apaan kau ini? Bukan kah kita memang akan menikah...?" Ryeowook tersipu malu dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun pada nya.

"Malam itu, Appa dan Eomma lah yang melamar mu untuk ku. Kali ini ijin kan aku yang melakukan nya sendiri, meminta mu untuk mendampingi ku, selamanya..." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan satu tarika nafas. Ia sudah lama menyiapkan malam ini.

Ryeowook terdiam. Perbedaan yang sangat jelas ia rasakan ketika kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang datang meminta nya untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Jantung nya berdebar kencang malam ini, tidak seperti waktu itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu jawaban nya.

Kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini, jika ia sendiri sudah tahu jawaban nya.

Bukankah mereka memang akan menikah?

Tapi apa yang mengganggu pikiran Ryeowook sekarang? Kyuhyun meminta nya untuk menemani namja itu hingga akhir hidup nya, satu hal yang bahkan Ryeowook masih belum bisa memastikan nya. Bukan karna ia tak menyayangi atau mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi ia takut ia tidak bisa melakukan nya. Tidak bisa berjanji lagi, karna ia masih menyimpan janji pada seseorang.

Ryeowook menutup mata. Menenangkan pikiran nya. Mencari jawaban atas kebimbangan nya. Bertanya pada hati kecil nya.

"Ne... aku bersedia..." Jawab Ryeowook dengan bibir yang bergetar. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berdiri dari posisi nya. Ia menautkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Ryeowook lalu memluk yeoja itu. Mendekap nya lama.

Ryeowook kembali menutup mata, menutupi debaran jantung yang begitu cepat. Yeoja itu mencari sesuatu di leher nya, mencari benda yang selama ini masih berada di di tempatnya. Sebuah kalung yang berbandul cincin pemberian Yesung. Ia menggenggam nya kuat.

_Bagaimana bisa aku membuat sebuah janji, jika aku belum bisa menepati janji ku yang lain?_

"Saranghae Ryeowook-ah..." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Ryeowook. Ia tak meminta Ryeowook membalas kata-kata nya. Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi memaksa Ryeowook untuk mengatakan cinta pada nya. Kyuhyun ingin Ryeowook sendiri lah yang melakukan nya, suatu hati nanti. Ryeowook membalas nya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Biarkan malam ini saja. Aku menjadi milik nya.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepala nya, melihat Kyuhyun langsung ke manik mata namja itu dengan senyum hangat terukir di bibir nya. Ryeowook tak ingin memberikan harapan kepada Kyuhyun yang mungkin tak bisa ia kabulkan. Tapi, mungkin ini adalah balasan dari semua kebaikan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

Ryeowook sedikit menjinjitkan kaki dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Mendaratkan ciuman hangat di bibir namja itu. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala, merangkul tubuh kecil Ryeowook, membalas ciuman yeoja yang di cintai nya itu. Hangat. Dan lama. Tak ada nafsu disana, hanya ada cinta dan ketulusan.

* * *

Ryeowook duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan sendirian. Ruangan kecil di belakang sebuah gedung mewah. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin, Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun sutra serba putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Riasan make-up tipis menambah cantik wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan nya. Jantung nya berdetak tak berusaha sebisa mungkin tersenyum, menyamarkan ketegangan di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya... hari ini datang juga, Ryeowook-ah..." Ia berbicara sendiri denganbayangan nya yang terpantul di cermin. "Apa rasa nya seperti ini? hah... aku belum pernah menikah sebelum nya..."

Ryeowook merapikan kerudung putih yang terpasang di kepala nya, membenarkan mahkota kecil yang menahan kerudung bersulamkan bunga-bunga kecil itu.

"Kau harus tenang Ryeowook-ah..." Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang. "uhmm... tidak bisa, aishh..." Yeoja itu terus meremas jari-jari nya gugup. Tanpa sadar tangan nya meraba benda yang masih menggantung di lehernya. Kalung itu. Cincin dari Yesung. Seharusnya ia tak pernah lagi memakai cincin itu sebagai bandul kalung nya. Tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan nya.

"Kau cantik Ryeowook-ah..." Sebuah sura namja menyadarkan nya dari lamunan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Suara itu. Suara yang tak asing lagi di dengar nya.

"Ye... Yesung oppa?" Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna menyadari suara siapa itu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan gemetar. Pintu itu tak terbuka lebar, membuat Ryeowook kesusahan melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Jangan kesini... oppa, tak mau kau melihat oppa..."

"Oppa..." Ryeowook menghentikan langkah kaki nya.

"Kau... begitu cantik, andai saja aku yang menjadi pendamping mu..." ujar Yesung lirih. Ia ingin sekali mendekap Ryeowook. Sejauh apapun, selama apapun di apergi, cintanya pada yeoja itu tak pernah hilang.

"Oppa..." Ryeowook kembali ingin mendekati Yesung. Dia ingin melihat Yesung.

"Jangan kesini... aku tak ingin kau mejadi ragu setelah melihat oppa..." Yesung menahan diri sekuat mungkin.

"Waeyo... hanya, sebentar saja oppa. aku ingin melihat mu sebentar saja..." Suara Ryeowook bergetar, cairan bening sudah hampir turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Sebentar saja..."

"Kau akan menikah hari ini, oppa takut, kau akan ragu lagi nanti..." Yesung menggenggam keras knop pintu ruangan itu. Ia tak seharusnnya datang. Kini ia menyesali nya. Tapi ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa melihat Ryeowook sealum menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Yesung menguatkan diri. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oppa... sekali saja. Biar kan aku melihatmu.."

"Tidak boleh Ryeowook-ah..."

"Waeyo... apa kau sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi? apa kau tak merindukan ku? Oppa...bogoshipoyo..." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Ryeowook. Ia tahu, tak boleh mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh ia merindukan Yesung. Ryeowook sendiri sadar ia tak mungkin sanggup untuk melihat Yesung lagi. Ia tetap berdiri disana memandangi daun pintu penisah tubuhnya dan tubuh Yesung. Tapi kenapa namja itu datang di saat seperti ini. Isak tangis Ryeowook mulai terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu.

Yesung tak tahan mendengar suara tangis Ryeowook. Bagaimana bisa ia pergi jika Ryeowook dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Uljima... oppa mohon." Yesung memohon agar Ryeowook tak terus menangis. Tapi Ryeowook semakin keras menangis. "Uljima..." Yesung masih berdiri di luar sana.

"Aku tak bisa... air mata ini keluar dengan sendirinya, hiks..." Ryeowook menghapus jejak air mata nya. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawah nya menhana sakit di hati nya. "Hiks.. oppa..."

Yesung tak bisa terus begini. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan nya. Ia membuka pintu itu, dan masuk ke dalam. Melihat Ryeowook yang menagis dengan kedua mata nya, Yesung benar-benar tidak tega.

Ryeowook kini bisa melihat jelas tubuh namja yang dirindukannya itu. Ia tak tahu apa harus senang karna hal itu. Kaki kya gemetar, tak bisa ia gerak kan disaat keinginan untuk memluk namja itu semakin kuat. "oppa..."

Yesung berjalan cepat kearar Ryeowook, saat yeoja itu sudah tepat berada di depan nya. Yesung menarik tubuh lemah Ryeowook ke dalam dekapan nya, mencium bibir yeoja itu dengan segala kerinduan dan cinta yang tersisa.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan anggun memasuki sebuah tempat dimana ia dan Kyuhyun akan mengikat janji. Berpupuh-puluh pasang mata netatp nya takjub. Semua terpesona pada Ryeowook yang sangat cantik hari itu. Ryeowook berjalan di dampingi oleh Appa nya, berjalan ke depan altar. Di depan sana Kyuhyun sudah menantinya dengan cemas.

Kyuhyun pun tak kalah tampan nya menggunakan stelan tuxedo hitam. Ia terlihat seperti pangeran bukan?

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum menghilangkan kegugupan nya. Ini lah hari bahagia nya. Mendapat Ryeowook, dan menjadikan yeoja itu miliknya.

Semakin dekat menuju altar, Ryeowook semakin tak kuasa menahan ketegangan nya. Bukan kah beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih merasakan hangat ciuman Yesung. Bagaimana bisa sekarang ia menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun kepada nya?

Ryeowook menggengam erat cincin pemberian Yesung di tangan kirinya, selagi menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan tanagn kanan. Cincin itu kini telah ia lepaskan dari kalung nya. Tapi tak semudah itu juga untuk membuang nya.

Semua yang pernah ia alami, dan ia rasakan berkelebat di dalam otak nya. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada Kyuhyun saat ia telah berdiri di sisi nya. Di hadapan Tuhan, ke dua orang tua nya, dan semua yang hadir siang itu. Tidak ada Yesung disana. Ia sendiri lah yang meminta agar Yesung tak melihat nya. Ryeowook tak ingin hati Yesung hancur nanti nya.

Yesung memang menuruti permintaan yeoja nya. Ah.. tidak, dia bukan yeoja nya lagi. Tidak lagi. Yesung berdiri di luar memandangi langit yang begitu biru. Awan-awan putih berarak seoalah ingin mengajak Yesung pergi, tapi tubuh nya terpaku disana. Dengan berat hati Yesung melangkah pergi, meyebrangi jalan raya yang tak pernah sepi dari kendaraan yang hilir mudik disana. Ia berjalan lunglai seperti orang bodoh.

_Bagaimana ia bisa pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu?_

_Aku ingin menunggu mu Ryeowook-ah. _

_Dengan perasaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu._

_Aku merasa kau akan datang kepada ku jika aku menunggu sebentar lagi._

"Yesung oppaa...!"

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil nya.

"Oppa... Yesung oppa...!"

Suara itu? Mungkin kah? Ryeowook-ah?

Dengan cepat Yesung memutar tubuh dan kepala nya, melihat siapa yang berlari ke arah nya. Itu Ryeowook. Benar-benar Ryeowook. Di belakang nya Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Ryeowook. Wajah nya terlihat begitu kalut.

Ada apa ini?

"Ryeowook-ah? tidak. tidak. jangan Ryeowook-ah.. jangan kemari!" Yesung membelalakkan mata melihat Ryeowook. Ia pun ikut berlari ke arah datang nya yeoja itu. "Tidak! Jangan! Bukan ini yang aku ingin kan! Ryeowook-ah berhenti!"

"RYEOWOOK-AAAHHH...!"

Ryeowook terus menarik nafas menghilangkan semua yang ada di pikiran nya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun di samping nya. Namja itu tersenyum padanya. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa begini. Membongongi perasaan nya. Apa ia tidak bisa menuruti kata hati nya.

Semua nya. Ia ingat semua yang ia lalui bersama Yesung

Ia ingat semua yang Kyuhyun katakan pada nya.

Yesung.

Kyuhyun.

Mereka terus berputar di otak Ryeowook.

_-Ryeowook-ah aku mencintai mu.. bahkan sebalum Yesung datang pada mu..-_

_-Kyu.. maafkan aku...-_

_-sst... uljiama, jangan menangis... mianhae, karna aku, kau menangis...-_

_-apa kau tak merasa lelah?"_

_-Hanya ijinkan aku menunggu..-_

_-Mianhae Kyu...-_

_-Suatu saat nanti bisakah aku mendengar mu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai ku?-_

Nafa Ryeowook berpacu dengan cepat. Keringat dingin keluar di kening nya, tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Berkali -kali ia melihat Kyuhyun bergantian dengan pendeta yang sedang membacakan puji-pujian di depan nya.

_Ottoke?_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Ryeowook meremas kuat gaun sutranya, menahan posisi tubuh nya agar tak jatuh karna pusing yang menderanya. Yesung opaa. Hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Ryeowook membuat semua orang yang disan kebingungan. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-ah.. kau kenapa?"

"Kyu... hentikan...!" Ryeowook berjalan cepat menjauhi altar, pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-ah...!" Kyuhyun pun mengejar langkah kaki Ryeowook yang semakin cepat. Yeoja itu tak memperdulikan tatapan heran orang-orang pada nya. Itu semua tak menyurutkan niat nya. Langkah nya semakin cepat, semakin cepat lagi. Ia mulai berlari, tak mendengarkan panggilan Kyuhyun pada nya. Yesung. Ryeowook mencari namja itu. Dia harus menumukan namja itu.

_-pasti akan sangat membahagiakan jika opaa bisa menikah dengan mu.-_

_-aku juga, sering memikirkan hal itu oppa..-_

_-benarkah? kita pasti bisa memilik keluarga bahagia nanti... pasti lucu jika melihat mu hamil dan mengandung anak ku besok...-_

_-oppa... kau saja belum melamarku...-_

_-karna itu tunggu aku, selama nya oppa akan mencintai mu.. selama nya, oppa akan menjaga mu... anak-anak kita..-_

_-oppa...-_

_-oppa akan melindungi mu dari jauh Ryeowook-ah.. percayalah.-_

_-oppa... bogoshipo...-_

"Yesung oppa!" Ryeowook mengangkat sedikit gaun panjang nya untuk mempermudah lari nya.

"Oppaa...! Teriak nya lagi. Di seberang sana ia melihat punggung Yesung yang berjalan menjauh. "Oppa...!"

"Ryeowook-ah! berhenti..." Teriak Yesung panik.

Kyuhyun pun sama takut nya melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat dari arah lain menabrak pembatas sisi jalan. Pengendara mobil itu tak dapat mengendalikan laju mobil nya yang oleng. Semua yang ada disana memanggil-manggil nama Ryeowook untuk segera menghindar. Butuh beberapa saat agar Ryeowook meyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi tubuh dan kaki yeoja itu terasa kaku. Ryeowook sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia berdiri mematung menahan nafas.

"RYEOWOOK-AH!" Yesung dan Kyuhyun berteriak kencang. Mungkin dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"AAAAAAAA...!" Jeritan-jeritan ketakutan terdengar di telinga Ryeowook, menyamarkan teriakan nya sendiri. Dalam hitungan detik ia merasakan sakit menjalari tubuhnya. Tubuh Ryeowook terpental jauh ke depan karna tertabrak mobil itu. Setelah cukup lama berguling-guling, tubuh yeoja itu tergeletetak begitu saja di tengah jalan dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Ryeowook tak sadar akan keadaan nya sekarang. Yang dia ingat, hanya bayangan masa lalu, masa kecil nya, dan hal-hal yang mungkin sempat ia lupakan, terputar kembali di memori nya.

Hal baik atau hal buruk yang ia lakukan, ia mengingat nya.

Begini kah rasa nya mati?

Pandangan nya terasa kabur dan gelap. Hanya telinga nya yang masih mampu bekerja dengan baik menangkap suara-suara yang membengkakkan telinga.

"Ryeowook-ah...hah.. kau tak apa kan?" Itu Yesung. Namja itu gemetar membawa Ryeowook masuk ke dalam pelukan nya. "Kenapa semua nya seperti ini. Kenapa tak mendengar kan oppa?"

"Oppa..." Ryeowook kesulitan untuk bicara. Seluruh tubuhny meraskan sakit. Dengan lemah ia meraih wajah Yesung, membelai nya dengan tangan nya yang terluka dan penuh darah. "Oppa... kau.. me..nangis?"

"sstt...diamlah, oppa akan menolongmu."

"Opaa.. aku senang melihatmu. Bahkan.. disaat kematian, menjemputku pun.. aku hanya ingin melihat senyum mu oppa..."Ryeowook tersenyum, meminta Yesung untuk tersenyum juga. "Bukankah itu,ah.. aa..artinya, aku hanya milik mu?"

"Berhentilah bicara seperti ini Ryeowook-ah.. oppa mohon,hiks... kau akan akan selamat. Tak kan ada yang mati..." Yesung semakin keras menangisi Ryeowook, mendekap nya kuat. Ia sama sekali tak menyukai apa yang Ryeowook katakan. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Ryeowook dengan cara seperti ini.

"Diamlah.. oppa akan menolong mu." Air mata jatuh dari wajah Yesung bercampur menjadi satu dengan darah di waja Ryeowook.

Yesung mengedarkan mata meminta pertolongan. Orang-orang yang menjadi saksi kejadian itu hanya mengerumuni keduanya. Kyuhyun yan awal nya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kini ingut berlutut di samping Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah..." Suara Kyuhyun tercekat. Tenggorokan nya hampir tak bisa bersuara. Calon istri nya kini terkapar dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? kenapa hanya diam? panggil ambulance...!" Perintah nya pada siapa saja, panik. Merka pun ikut panik dan menelpon rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kyu..." Panggil Ryeowook lemah, tahu akan keberadaan Kyuhyun disana. Tangan nya berusah menggapai Kyuhyun.

"aku disini. Aku disini Ryeowook-ah... aku disini.." Kyuhun pun menggengam erat tanagn Ryeowook. Menciumnya. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Mian... mianhae..." Desis Ryeowook disela sakit nya. "aku... aku tak bisa.." Ryeowook berusaha menyelesaikan kata-kata nya dengan sisa tenaga yang di milikanya.

"Ssttt.. jangan banyak bicara. Aku tahu.. aku tahu Ryeowook-ah... aku yang salah, aku. Kau tak perlu minta maaf... aku..." Kyuhyun terus menangis, ia semakin erat memegang tanagn Ryeowook. Yesung yang masih disana, mendekap Yesung tak bisa berbuat hal lain, selain ikut menangis.

"Saranghae... saranghae Kyu..aa.." Ryeowook tersenyum seaat mengatakan hal itu. Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar nya. Ini pertama kali nya Ryeoowok mengatakan, ia mencintai nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sambil menahan haru. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook mengatakan itu disaat seperti ini. Ia melihat ke arah Yesung, yang menggangguk kan kepala.

"Maafkan aku... aku,hah.. tak bisa menicntai mu.. sebesar kau mencintaiku, tapi...ahh, aku.. tulus menyayangi mu." Ryeowook terus mengatakan apa yang seharus nya ia katakan walau dengan nafas yang berat.

"Gwencanha.. gwencahana... aku tak bisa meminta mu hal yang lebih daripada ini..."

"Gomawo Kyu..." Ryeowook, menutup mata sebentar, kembali merakan sakit saat memindahkan arah pandanga nya ke pada Yesung.  
"Oppa..."

Ryeowook menggerakkan tangann nya ke depan Yesung, menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ada di genggaman nya. Sebuah cincin yang sangat di kenal Yesung ada di telapak tangan Ryeowook.

Yeoja itu masih menyimpan janjinya.

"Oppa..." Ryeowook memberi isyarat pada Yesung.

"kenapa kau.. kau meminta hal seperti ini sekarang?" Sentak Yesung. Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menolong Ryeowook terlebih dulu. Ia tak bisa tenang. Yesung dan kyuhyun berkali-kali melihat ke arah jalan kalau-kalau ambulance yang di panggil nya datang.

"Aku..aa.. sudah, ti..dak punya banyak wak..tu oppa, aku.. ingin menikah denganmu..." Ryeowook sedikii memelas. Tahu akan waktu nya yang mungkin tak kan alama lagi. Yesung membuang muka, masih tak bisa menerima permintaan Ryeowook. Seperti sebuah keharusan, Yesung pun menatap ke arah Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Meminta persetujuan.

Kyuhyun yang dimintai persetujuan, mengangguk cepat. Meskipun sakit, dan tentu saja tak bisa menerima nya. Tapi melihat Ryeowook bahagia jauh lebih penting. Mungkin ini lah salah satu cara membahagiakan yeoja itu.

Dengan ragu Yesung mengambil cincin di tanag Ryeowook. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Ryeowook untuk di dekap nya, menyandarkan kepala Ryewook di leher nya. Hal yang di harap kan nya sekarang bisa ia lakukan. Melamar Ryeowok, meminta Ryeowook menjadi pendamping nya

"Ber.. bersediakah, kau, menikah denganku.. mendampingi ku hingga.." Yesung menahan kata-kata nya. "Mendampingi ku hingga ajal memisahkan kita?"

"aku bersedia oppa... saranghae" Ryeowook tersenyum untuk kesekian kali nya. Ada perasan lega ketika mengatakan apa yang menjadi pilihan nya selama ini. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala melihat itu semua di depan matanya. Melihat yeoja yang ingin di miliki nya menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tegar. Menerima kenyataan bahwa Yesung lah yang di pilih oleh Ryeowook.

"nado saranghaeyo... yeongwonhi saranghaeyo... saranghae Ryeowook-ah..." Isak tangis kembali terdengar di bibir Yesung. Ia memeluk Ryeowook yang mulai menutup mata perlahan. Yesung menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sambil menciumi puncak rambut Ryeowook. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk nya. Menatap nanar pada Yesung yang tak henti-hentinya mengatak kata-kata cinta nya pada Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan memukul-mukul kepala pelan tak bisa menerima semuanya.

Ryeowook.

Yeoja itu.

Kini tertidur dengan senyuman dalam pelukan Yesung.

* * *

Warna keemasan langit sore menarik minat seorang namja untuk memandangi langit itu. Namja itu memilih duduk di sebuah bangku di depan rumah nya, melukiskan keindahan yang di lihat nya di dalam ingatan dan hati nya. Sore ini tak kan mungkin ia lupakan. Ini adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah di dapat nya, menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, merasakan hembusan angin di wajah nya, mencium wangi sore hari yang begitu khas.

"Yeobo.. ayo pergi..." Seorang yoja memeluk nya dari belakang, menyilangkan tangan di lehar namja itu. "Sampai kapan kau ingin disini?"

Namja itu tersenyum, ia mengelus lengan yeoja yang memanggil nya yeobo itu. Terdengar aneh awal nya, tapi ia sudah terbiasa sekarang.

"kemarilah..." Ia menarik tangan yeoja itu, mengajak nya untuk duduk disampingnya. "aku masih ingin menikmati ini semua.. andai saja... kita punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan ini."

Yeoja itu tersenyum, ia melingkarkan tangan nya di perut namja yang dicintainya itu. "Tapi.. ini sudah saat nya kita pulang..."

"benarkah...? tidak bisa kah kita lebih lama lagi seperti ini?"

"ehmm.. tidak bisa... aku datang untuk menjemputmu.. " yeoja itu menggeleng. Senyum terukir di wajah pucat nya."Kajja... kita akan bersama disana selama nya!"

"Camkkanman... Biar aku mengatakan ini terlebih dahulu. Gomawo, kau sudah mau menemani hidup ku selama ini, saranghae..."

"Nado... saranghaeyo..." Perlahan tubuh yeoja itu memudar, hilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Menghilang dari pandangan namja bermata sayu itu. Namja itupun ikut menutupkan mata. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, seolah membiarkan jiwa nya pergi dari tubuhnya perlahan.

Tubuh nya jatuh tertelungkup di bangku, senyum pun terhias diwajahnya yang tertidur itu. Tangan nya terjuntai ke bawah dan dari sana sebuah cincin jatuh, menggelinding di tanah. Pergi jauh dari sang pemilik. Cincin yang menyimpan kenangan pemiliknya, yang kini telah pergi ke suatu tempat dimana ia hanya akan merasakan kebahagian. Tak ada sakit. Tak ada luka. Tempat yang indah lebih indah dari langit sore.

END

Mianhae buat akhir cerita nya yang seperti ini.. emang ff nya jelek banget.. yang sempet baca, dan coment di chap2 sebelumnya,Gomawo.. mian ga bisa sebutin satu-satu..#bow.


End file.
